How Much is My Love Worth?
by diamondpetals18
Summary: Mikan Sakura is getting Married to Natsume Hyuuga, an 18 year old lad who has a past and soon-to-be CEO of the number one company in Japan, how will Mikan handle her life with Natsume? Will love bloom? Read and Review ok? And don't own Gakuen Alice.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gakuen alice ok?

And some of my characters are ooc here…

Hope you'll enjoy this:D

Chapter 1: They Meet

**Mikan's POV:**

It was a bright Saturday morning when my mom and dad called me to go to the library to discuss about my future. As I entered the library I was two men in black and one who has silver hair and green eyes holding a document or something.

**Normal POV:**

"Ah, here is my lovely daughter at last!" My mother said while tears in her eyes.

"Mom, why are you crying?"

"Mikan please sit down we would like to discus something important to you." My dad said in his serious tone of voice.

"Good morning Mikan-san I'm Hijiri, Youchi Natsume Hyuuga's cousin it's a pleasure to meet you." The guy with silver hair greeted as Mikan went to sit beside here parents.

"Ohayo Hijiri-san, but may I ask who is Natsume Hyuuga? And why are here? I'm quite confused now." Mikan said.

"Oh no my dear, we're here to plan on your wedding day!" My dad announced happily.

"WHAT? But to whom? And why?" I screamed

"Now Mikan calm down it's for you own good, and mister Hyuuga promised that he'll give you a good life."

"In short you're both sending me away?" Mikan retorted.

"MIKAN! Don't twist the words of your mother!" my dad is starting to have a fit, but he won't let it loose since there are other people.

"Mom, dad do guys know what you're saying? You're actually giving me away at what? At the age of 17!" Mikan cried.

"Ano, Mr. Sakura may I speak?" Youchi asked.

"May I call you Mikan, miss Sakura?" he said,I just gave him a nod to shock to speak. He continued to say something about the paper I signed.

"Does this paper seem familiar to you?" he asked.

"Uhm… no?" I answered

"Please take a good look at it Mikan, you have your signature on it. It actually means you have agreed to be wed to my cousin Natsume. And this contracts says you and my cousin should be married after 2 weeks" Youichi said in a bored tone.

"_When did I signed this? I don't remember anything._" Mikan was deep in her thoughts.

"Mi-chan you signed it when you were drunk! And sorry mom, dad if I was late, I still had a date with Misaki" My older brother Tsubasa said as he entered the library.

"What? I never been drunk!" I said to him.

"Have you forgotten the night you went to Hotaru's birthday party?" my brother stated with an evil grin on his face.

"oh" was all I could say, I mean who could find the right words to say when you know you're getting to marry a PEFECT STYRANGER in just 2 weeks! How could I be married! I'm just 17 years old!

"Well then I guess it's fine with my dearest daughter to be married." my mom said (obviously satisfied and very happy).

"But how can we plan on this in just 2 weeks? Could we just move it? Perhaps next year? When I'M READY?" I said, and like my dad I'm starting to get a fit.

"Actually Mikan me, your mom and Tsubasa are starting to plan the wedding." My dad said calmly.

"Uh-huh… wait, WHAT?" I squeaked then all I remember is that things started to turn black and heard a thud of myself falling of the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm sorry I made an error!

The title in chapter one is supposed to be… **"The Contract"**

And here's Chapter 2, hope you'll love it.

I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling ok?

**ENJOY! :)**

Chapter 2: They Meet

**Mikan's POV:**

"Mom I gotta go! Bye dad!"

It was a bright Monday morning, and 2 days after I learned I was getting married, I dashed out of our house quickly kissing my mom and dad hastily, since I'm going to late for Jinno's class! And can you believe it? My good for nothing brother didn't even bother to wake me up! I bet he's just going to school early to see Misaki-neechan and make out with her in the classroom, gross isn't it? Any way as I was running to cross the street I steeped on a banana peel (which I failed to notice) and fell at the cold street with my butt, then suddenly a boy with messy raven hair and crimson (and tantalizing) eyes offered his hand. He helped me! Wow I never could imagine that there are still gentlemen left in this world.

**Normal POV:**

"Ano… arigatou." Mikan said while blushing.

"Tsk, falling on the street this early morning and showing me your polka-dotted panties to me? What a baka!" the crimson eyed lad stated with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! And who are you anyway? Are you lost or something?" Mikan asked.

"Hn don't you know me?" Natsume asked with a smirk on his face.

"No why? Do I have to know you? Are you giving me a test to know you?" Mikan asked quite disgusted with the boy's cocky attitude.

"Hn your attitude is rude y'know."Natsume stated.

"Look who's talking… kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I almost forgot I'm going to be late!" Mikan screamed then she ran completely forgetting about the lad who helped her.

"_Tsk stupid little girl, didn't even know that she's gonna be married to me. She's just like you Eris, so stupid yet, you captured my heart. I hope you're happy right now."_ Natsume thought as he stares at the picture on his hand.

"Well then nice to meet you Mikan Sakura, youre quite interesting." Natsume said to himself with a smile plastered on his face, and drove his beloved BMW on his way to his dad's office.

**At School:**

"Hotaru why won't you join me in detention?" Mikan asked her best friend hopefully with her childish smile.

"Because I don't want to spend my time with idiots like you." Hotaru Imai stated coldly, "besides, I promised Ruka to go out with him, he said he's going to meet his best friend who is getting married in two weeks."

"Two weeks? That seems odd." Mikan said.

"Why would it be odd? Are you hiding something?" Hotaru asked.

"What? Uhm… no! Of course not Hotaru… why would I hide any secrets from you? Teheheheheh." Mikan answered nervously.

"You better not baka, anyway I can't drive you home would that be ok?"

"Sure thing Hotaru! Ja enjoy your date with Ruka." Mikan said as she went out to go to her detention class next room.

"_That baka is acting strange… I'm going to find out." _Hotaru thought as she exited the room too.

**After Detention:**

Mikan was walking her way home when her phone rang…

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ah! Mikan- chan!"

"Yes… why mom? Is there anything wrong."

"No honey I was just checking if you're going home? I have an important news to tell you so hurry ok?"

"Ok mom, I'll be there." Mikan then hunged up.

"_I wonder what will okasan tell me…"_

_A/N: Hotaru is also an heiress, and Ruka is also an heir here...Mikan goes to a school for rich kids, and I forgot to mention that she is a scholar since her family is just average and her brother Tsubasa goes to college that's also the reason why she (Mikan) had to be scholar to help her family financially._

Ok there you have it! Chapter two…please leave a review^^,

Thank you:D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay you guys might be wondering how Natsume knew who Mikan was… simple he did a "little research" to know his future-bride.;) here's chapter 3! Please leave a review after reading ok?**

**Chapter 3: Purpose of the Meeting**

Ruka and Hotaru arrived at the restaurant where they would meet Ruka's best friend.

"Nogi, why do you have to bring me with you? I should be home right now eating crab brains and inventing my baka gun!" Hotaru said with her stoic face.

"Hotaru I just want you to meet my best friend ok? And believe me you'll be surprised what he's going to say or ask to you." Ruka answered.

"Hmph… this will cost you about 100,000 yen for wasting my time!"

"Good afternoon Mr. Nogi and Ms. Imai, Sir Hyuuga is waiting for you." The waiter said.

"Hyuuga eh? Maybe I could earn more than I asked you bunny boy." Hotaru said while her aura was getting dark.

"Ruka, you're here and I guess this is your girlfriend, tsk the Famous Imai, Hotaru or should I say the Ice Queen?" Natsume said as they were taking their seats.

"And you're the infamous playboy and soon-to-be CEO of the Hyuuga Corp. Hyuuga, Natsume. I read about your controversial issues, I wonder why your father still chooses you to be the next CEO." Hotaru said with her stoic face.

"Hn." was Natsume's reply.

"Ah… don't you think we should order now?" Ruka said as he trien to lessen the tension between the two (A/n: Hotaru and Natsume are not really in good terms always in some stories don't you think?).

"Hn… I ordered the best food here Ruka, I just want to get down to business." Natsume said ashe eyed Hotaru intently.

"What business is it Hyuuga?"

"Well, Imai I'm not sure your best friend told you about our marriage…"

"Marriage? Best friend? You mean Mikan? Hotaru interrupted Natsume.

"Yes… my grandfather mentioned her name before he died. Our grandparents were close so they decided to wed us when they found out that Mr. and Mrs. Sakura had a baby girl who's about 3 months younger than me. So they made a deal… and the wedding would be 2 weeks from now."

"Ruka! You knew Mikan's engaged ? That's why you brought me here?" Hotaru asked her boyfriend.

"Ano… gomme Hotaru for not telling you earlier… but you might be hitting Mikan if I tell you in front of her…" Ruka answered while his hands were sweating.

"Hmph… not only her,but you too would taste the wrath of my baka gun! And why are you telling me this Hyuuga?" Hotaru said in her coldest voice ever.

"Well..." Natsume started… "I made a research and I know your friends with her, and I want to know more about her, I need to do this because I don't want to lose my inheritance and I want to make this work as much as possible."

"So you need my help for the sake of not losing your inheritance, it will cost you big time you know." Hotaru answered.

"But… Natsume are you only marrying her for your inheritance?" Ruka asked.

"Ruka, you know girls like her are not my type… there is only one girl and you know that, and besides there are other chicks way hotter than her." Natsume said with his stoic expression.

"You think you could resist Mikan eh? Well then how much would you offer me?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru! You're selling Mikan-chan!" Ruka yelled.

"Shut up NOGI! This is business, and looks like Hyuuga is falling for Mikan, how did you meet?" Hotaru said while pointing her baka gun to Ruka.

"Tsk, so you knew I met her? How about a bet Miss Imai? I'll pay if you for your services if I will fall in love with her before our wedding day, I'll pay about 8million yen, how's that?" Natsume asked confidently.

"She was acting strange when I told her we'd meet you here, and that you're getting married, 10 million yen would do."

While both of them were discussing Ruka _thought "I wonder how will Mikan-chan react if she will know this bet." _

**At Mikan's House:**

**Mikan's POV:**

"Mom,dad? I'm home!"

"Hello Mikan, how did school go?" My dad asked.

"It was great dad except for the detention class with Jinno… I was late for his class.

"Well then I guess you have to wake up early next time… go upstairs your mom's waiting for you.

"Ok."

As I went up to my room I saw Tsubasa-nii smile at me… it was creepy! It was like they were hiding something from me.

"Ah!" Mikan dear you're home ." Mom said happily.

"Hi mom, so what do you want to tell me?" I asked directly, I know she's hiding something.

"Well Mr. Hyuuga's son arranged a date with you… he said his son is excited to meet you! Isn't that great! My daughter's going on her date!"

"Mom! I need some air let go please!"

"Oh my sorry dear! I'm just excited! So you're going to wear this tomorrow!" my mom said as pulled out an olive green dress which was 2inches above my knees and had a matching white bolero.

"Wait? Tomorrow? And mom couldn't I just wear jeans and a decent shirt?" I asked.

"You're getting married in two weeks and you haven't even wore this!"

"Mom! I could wear that even if I'm married!"

"No! wear this!"

I sighed…"Fine!"

_I mean I have no choice my mom is really stubborn and she's more scary than dad when she throws a fit! I wonder what would happened tomorrow, I hope his attitude isn't the same as the boy I met this morning._

**Natsume's POV:**

When Imai and I finished talking about the deal we went straight home. I entered our mansion our butler Akira told me something which made me a bit nervous.

"Young Master, your father awaits you in his study, he has something to tell you."

"Hn, sure, thanks Akira."

My father is more scary than me, I also couldn't bring myself to disobey him… as I went up I thought about Eris again… sigh I wish I was marrying her.

**In My Dad's Study:**

"You're home early Natsume, and congratulations you didn't bring any bitch I see." My dad said

"Spill it dad I'm tired." I retorted.

"Well tomorrow after school you're going a date with your fiancée Miss Mikan Sakura, you are to escort her properly. Pick her at her house at 6pm I'm depending on you."

"Tsk is that all? Fine. "I said as I left his study_. I have to agree, I might lose my inheritance tsk… after 2 years I could divorce her right? And nothing gonna stop me once I marry her then get my inheritance I could whatever I want… Eris I hope you'll wait for me._

**WHEW! Quite long right? Pls. review….. I wonder what's gonna happen with their date! And who is Eris in Natsume's life?**

**Leave a review ok? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I think I made a lot of errors on the previous chapter…so sorry for that….**

**Anyway here's the next chapter… leave a review ok? :D**

**I don't Own G.A.**

**Chapter 4: Mikan's getting married?**

**Normal POV:**

"Thanks for the breakfast mom! Bye dad! Oi nii-chan wait for me!" Mikan said as she went out of the house to go to school.

"Hmmmmmm I wonder how would I tell the gang that I'm going to be married. I just hope that once Hotaru would know she won't try her new baka gun at me."

**Natsume's POV:**

"Otousan, I would like to transfer to my fiancées school."

"Why Natsume dear… why is that?" My mom asked, but quite obvious that she's happy.

"I… just want to know her better." I said confidently. _"Tsk I couldn't let then show that I'm planning to marry her then divorce her after 2 years to find Eris."_

"Well if you think to know her that way then fine, you can go their school." My dad agreed.

**At School…**

"Ohayo minna san!" Mikan greeted happily.

"Ohayo Mikan-Chan." Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, and Koko greeted back.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

"**OUCH! ** Hotaru that hurt you know!" Mikan squeaked as she was standing.

"Hmph that's for trying to hug me baka, and also you forgot to tell me something." Hotaru said while glaring at Mikan.

"_Oh no not good… does Hotaru know I'm going to get married?"_ Mikan thought worriedly.

Before Mikan could ask Hotaru their homeroom teacher Narumi came in to the room.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD MORNING MY STUDENTS! Today we're having a new student please introduce yourself to your new classmates."

"Hyuuga Natsume's the name."

"Wow! His cool!" a random girl said.

"He's goona be mine!" a girl named Luna said confidently.

"YOU?" Mikan yelled and a pointing a finger at Natsume.

**Mikan's POV:**

I was deep in my thoughts when Narumi-sensei announced something. I went directly to the back where my seat is. And started to read my science book, I mean I have to study for the test! I shouldn't lose my scholarship.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD MORNING MY STUDENTS! Today we're having a new student please introduce yourself to your new classmates."

"Hyuuga Natsume's the name."

"Wow! His cool!" a random girl said.

"He's goona be mine!" a girl named Luna said confidently.

As I heard the name I was shocked! My fiancées is here! And wait… he's the boy I met yesterday! SHIT! Could my day get any worse? I couldn't help but stand up, point a finger at him and yelled… "YOU?"

Everyone looked at me confused, Hotaru just smirked, and Ruka just sweat dropped.

"Huh? Mikan-chan you know Hyuuga-San? Well then since you know each other… then you could seat beside Mikan-chan, Hyuuga-san. Well then since there would be a teacher's meeting for the upcoming play of the juniors then I guess this is free time! Sayonara my dear students." Narumi-sensei said and he left the room.

**Natsume's POV:**

As I entered the room everyone became silent… I spotted the idiotic girl from yesterday and my soon to be bride reading a book… tsk she really doesn't care huh?

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD MORNING MY STUDENTS! Today we're having a new student please introduce yourself to your new classmates."

"Hyuuga Natsume's the name."

"Wow! His cool!" a random girl said.

"He's goona be mine!" a girl named Luna said confidently.

"YOU?" she shouted at me… it made me smirk.

"Huh? Mikan-chan you know Hyuuga-San? Well then since you know each other… then you could seat beside Mikan-chan, Hyuuga-san. Well then since there would be a teacher's meeting for the upcoming play of the juniors then I guess this is free time! Sayonara my dear students." That stupid gay teacher said and he left the room.

"Yo! POLKA! Or should I panda?" I said.

**Normal POV:**

"Yo! POLKA! Or should I say panda?" Natsume said cooly.

"YOU COCKY BASTARD! PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL! HENTAI!" Mikan screamed on the top of her lungs.

"GEEZ WOMAN COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER!" Natsume retorted annoyingly, which made the female population in class faint (except for Hotaru,Anna and Nonoko, they were all watching the two fight, though one is recording it already and you know who it is…^^,).

"Hmph… just there I won't fight with some conceited jerk like you!" Mikan pouted and went back to reading.

"Good! Because I could sleep without any disturbances!" Natsume said as covered his face with his manga.

"Natsume? Why are you here?" Ruka disturbed his best friend.

"Oh Ruka it's you, tsk I'm here to make her life like hell, and win the bet." Natsume said as he eyed the sleeping brunette beside him and eyeing Hotaru who is cleaning her new baka gun.

"Natsume…"

"Don't worry Ruka I won't break this girl's heart until I get my share." Natusme said confidently.

**After School:**

"See you later Pandas!" Natsume said to Mikan while standing from he and Ruka were rising from their chair and leaving the blushing brunette behind.

"What does that mean Mikan-chan?" Anna asked.

"Yeah Mikan-chan, are you goin on a date with him?" Nonoko asked.

"This BAKA IS GETTING MARRIED TO THAT HYUUGA!" Hotaru said in her cold voice.

"EH?" both girls said in unision.

"Ho…ho..HOtaru you knew?" Mikan asked quite surprised.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA"

"MOU! Hotaru what was that for?"

"It's for keeping a secret from us! Now get home and explain everything tomorrow, you still have a date right?" Hotaru said eyeing her best friend.

"Oh ok hehehe gomme Hotaru, and I promise I'll explain EVERYTHING TOMORROW! JA!" mikan said hastily as she left the room."

"Whoa, Mikan's getting married?"

"I'm quite surprised myself Nonoko… how 'bout you Hotaru you knew it right? Since when?" Anna asked.

"Let's just say that not so long… common girls we have a date to record!" Hotaru declared and left the room while the two girls just sweat dropped.

"Ne Anna, do you think we should follow Hotaru-chan?

"I don't know Nonoko, but if we don't we're dead."

Both girls gulped and followed the ice queen.

**OK! NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE DATE!:D I PROMISE!**

**Leave a Review ok? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! Here it is! Chapter 5 hehehehe…**

**Hope you'll love it!**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice…**

**Chapter 5: The Date**

**Mikan's Pov:**

"_Hmmm…. I wonder what would happened today…(sigh)… I really don't want to go on a date with that bastard HYUUGA! Urghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! But what can I do? I have to marry him in order to help with my family's financial needs."_

"Hi mom, dad I'm home. Eh? Where are they?"

"_Dear Mikan, me and your dad went to the market to buy some supplies for the house, you brother went on a date with Misaki. Now, once you get home take a bath and wear that dress I told you to ok? Good luck with your date honey!_

_Love, Mom xoxoxo _

_P.S. I'll know if you'll just wear jeans and a shirt so don't you dare missy!_

"Great! I'm all alone and I still have a date huh? Better get ready. This is indeed my worst day in my WHOLE LIFE! I can't believe I'm going to be stuck to that HYUUGA!"

After 45 mins. of preparation…

**DING DONG…**

"_That must be him… (sigh)… Kami- Sama help me control my temper tonight…" _I prayed silently. When I opened the door my eyes widened… I mean my mind really went black when I saw Hyuuga! He was wearing three-fourth black sleeve polo with a checkered golf sweater and a khaki cargoes to go with it, and chocolate colored sneakers.

**Natsume's POV:**

**DING DONG…**

I rang the door bell of Polka's house, after a few moments she opened the door, I was struck to see the ugly duckling turned into a beautiful swan. She was wearing an olive green dress which was 2inches above her knees it also had a matching white bolero and for her footwear she wore a pair of black sandals with 3 inches heels on it, tsk not bad for a childish girl like her.

"Hn what are you looking at polka? Falling for me eh?" I broke the silence between us.

"SHUT UP YOU CONCEITED FOX! I will never fall for you no matter what!" she shouted at me.

"_GOD THIS WOMAN IS IMPOSSIBLE! She's making my ears bleed!"_

**Normal POV:**

"Shut up polka! Now if you're done, let's go. I want to get over this stupid date idea." Natsume said.

"Hmph, fine! I want to get over this too!" Mikan said and locked their door.

Natsume then opened the front's door for Mikan (a/n: he has to escort Mikan properly here, since he was OBLIGED to take her on a date.). Mikan blushed at his gesture and went inside the car. Natsume drove silently.

"Uhm… Hyuu…"

"Call me Natsume." Natsume said codly, with looking at Mikan.

"Oh… ok. Ano… Natsume where are we going? 'cause you know… I'm kinda hungry."

"Hn… never knew you were such a pig polka, just wait we're almost there."

When they arrived at the place…

"Natsume this is a bar… not a restaurant." Mikan said.

"Whatever, just follow me."

Mikan followed Natsume obediently.

"_Crap! I'm hungry already! Does this guy even eats? Urghhhh I hate places like this, people dancing like crazy, the smell of beer and smoke… I want puke!" _Mikan thought. Unknown to them were three girls watching them.

"Ne, Hotaru I think we should leave them." Nonoko said.

"She's right Hotaru we should give Mikan some privacy." Anna seconded the motion.

"Fine! I hate this place anyway, that Hyuuga he should take care of Mikan, if not I'll let him taste my baka gun!" Hotaru said as they left the couple behind.

"Hi Natsume darling!" a blonde girl said.

" Hey babe!" Natsume greeted back and kissed the girl in front of Mikan.

"_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That jerk! He brought me here just to see him with this blondie here? Curse him!" Mikan thought angrily._

"Oi Baka, let's go." Natsume called out to Mikan while hisone hand rested on Luna's waist.

"I see Natsume brought a chaperon with him… who is this slut Nat-kun?" Luna asked seductively.

"No thanks Natsume, I better leave you with that bitch, I'm going home, thanks for the date." Mikan declared, she.

"Hn suit yourself." Natsume said while turning his back on Mikan.

"Urgh! You bitch! Look where you're going!" A drunk man yelled at Mikan.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry sir." Mikan apologized nervously.

"Wait…" the drunk man said to Mikan and grabbed her wrist… "you look pretty you know, but still I won't forgive you unless you give me this." He dragged Mikan who was struggling.

**Natsume's POV:**

When me and Luna were headed towards the bartender, I heard a drunk man shouting at somebody, I froze when I realized who was he yelling at.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry sir." That voice… it's Mikan! Crap… I'd better check if she's ok.

"Nat-kun where are you going? Nat-kun? Nat-kun!"

I left Luna, and tried to find Mikan, I tried to budge the others who were dancing like mad.

"Mikaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn…" I yelled when I saw her being dragged by that man.

This man's gonna pay BIGTIME! I swear, if he does something to Mikan… I'm gonna kill him.

**Mikan's POV:**

As I was struggling to free myself someone yelled my name.

"Mikaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn…" I realized it was Natsume.

"Natsume… help!" I shouted back.

The man continued to drag me outside. When we reached the darkest part of the street he pulled me down and said… "I promise I'll go easy."

"No please stop!" I tried to fight him, but he was strong, I gave me butterfly kisses on my neck and when he was about to kiss my lips... someone puched him.

"You bullshit!" Natsume said in a very angry tone and when I looked at his eyes, I could see pure anger, it felt even more scary to see him like this than being harassed by the stranger.

**Normal POV:**

"No please stop!" Mikan tried to fight him, but he was strong, he gave Mikan butterfly kisses on her neck and when he was about to kiss Mikan's lips... someone puched him.

"You bullshit!" Natsume said in a very angry tone.

Natsume continued to pucnh him when he heard Mikan crying. He went to Mikan who has sitting on the cold street, he wiped Mikan's tears and said… "I'm sorry Mikan." Natsume then carried Mikan bridal style and placed her gently on the front seat. He put her seatbelt on and drove away.

"Natsume… thank you…" Mikan thanked Natsume while crying.

"You're hungry right? Let's go eat." Natsume said while feeling guilty (a/n: he should be!)

"I would like to home please…"

"We should eat first."

"No thank you I'll skip, I had enough for tonight, just bring me home, don't worry I won't tell anyone what happened."

"Ok but before we go home I'll bring you somewhere… ok?" Natsume said and drove his car on a different direction.

"To where?"

"You'll see."

**Please leave a review ok? I promise I'll update soon….;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! ^^,**

**Sorry if it's crappy… I'll revise when I finish all the chapters ok? Same goes with my other story.**

**Well I hope you guys would enjoy this…^^,**

**Chapter 6: Eris? Who is she?**

**Normal POV:**

Natsume and Mikan reached the park and both sat under the big Sakura tree. (A/n: they were sitting beside each other ok?). There was a brief silence engulfing them when Natsume asked something which made Mikan shocked.

"Polka… do know why I agreed to this marriage?" Natsume asked.

"No."

"Want me to tell you?"

"Uhm… if it's fine with you then ok I'll listen."

Natsume let out a small laugh then continued his story…

"I had a girlfriend 3 years ago… her Name was Eris Kakudo. We were classmate since we were 10 years old. I was a new student where she and Ruka went in. I was sated between Eris and Ruka. I talked to Ruka and we became close, but Eris? Well she was just this meek girl. We only talk when I ask her something and vice-versa. When we reached high school I realized that I have feelings for her, and so I confessed when Ruka encouraged me to. She answered back to me after I confessed, she returned my feelings. We were going out for almost 2 years when my father told me that my grandfather arranged me a marriage. I was so furious that I went to this park and started punching this tree. Eris found me, and I told her everything. She broke up with me thinking it might be the best for us, I told her I'd fight for her but she told she didn't want me and my dad to fight because of her. She left me here alone. The next day at Ruka told me that she and her family left the country. She gave me a letter."

Natsume then pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Mikan.

"Natsume this is…"

**Mikan's POV:**

I listened intently to Natsume's story then, I noticed he pulled something out his pocket and he gave it to me.

"Natsume this is…"

"Her letter to me, read it just don't laugh."

I read the letter…

_Dear Natsume,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave like this. I was actually planning to tell you, but it might complicate things between us, and between you and your dad. My mother and step-dad are planning to live in another country; my mom has been offered a job there too. I know if I tell you the country you might kidnap me… just kidding! :D _

_Natsume I hope you'll understand this I'm sorry and I really love you. Goodbye Natsume I'll miss you_

_Love,_

_Eris…_

_P.S. I hope you'll treasure your fiancée just as much as I treasure you._

Tears started to fall from my eyes unknowingly, I hugged Natsume.

**Natsume's POV:**

I really didn't share my past with just someone else, except for Ruka though. But this girl reminded me of Eris, her attitude, those childish smiles, and her eyes. I told her my past and handed her the letter Eris gave me. She read the letter silently. I was surprised to see her crying. I was about to comfort her but she did something which made me feel secured. She hugged me tightly while crying.

"OI POLKA, I need some air."

"Natsume…Hiccup…I'm…hiccup…sorry…hiccup…about Eris-chan."

"Hn."

"I'm so sorry…" Mikan said apologetically then she broke the hug.

"Tsk it was not your fault polka. It's getting late we should go."

I stood up to leave when she asked something…

**Normal POV:**

Natsume stood up to leave when Mikan asked him which he never expected…

"Ne, Natsume do you still love Eris? And why did you tell me all of this?" Mikan asked out of the blue.

"Hn, you reminded me of her that's why I told, and I won't your answer your first question. Let's go your parents might be worried."

Natsume brought Mikan home.

"Thanks for tonight Natsume well see you tomorrow s[at school."

"Hn."

Mikan got out of the car then smiled one last time at Natsume which made Natsume blushed a little.

"Mom,dad I'm home!"

"Hi dear how's the date?" Her mother asked.

"Fine, well gotta go sleep now, goodnight."

"Looks like it went well Yuka." Mikan's father commented.

"You're right Shiki, looks like it did."

"Hey little sis!..." Tsubasa greeted Mikan when she went upstairs.

"Hey Tsubasa-nii… so how's the date with Misaki?" Mikan asked as she entered her brother's room.

"…"

"Tsubasa-nii?"

"Misaki broke up with me, she said she found someone." Tsubasa said sadly.

"What? "

"It's ok Mikan, you know what I also met this girl."

"Really? Who was she? And how did you meet her?"

"I was deeply hurt by what Misaki did, then I bumped into her. Her name was… Sierra. "

"Don't tell me you're planning to use her to forget Misaki?"

"Of course not! I didn't say I like her yet… but maybe she may be different compared to Misaki."

"Whatever makes you happy nii-san… well oyasu…"

"WAIT! Tell me about your date!"

**At the Hyuuga's Mansion…**

"How's the date Nat-kun?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

"…"

"Oh…Nii-chan's Blushing!" Aoi said.

"Shut up! I'm goin' to bed.

**The next day:**

"Ohayo minna!" Mikan greeted her friends.

"Hello Mikan-chan." Anna and Nonoko said.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

"BAKA BAKA BAKA…"

"MOU! Hotaru stop doing that! It hurts you know and I'm already 17!" Mikan complained while pouting.

"Then stop hugging me dummy, you're the 17 year old girl who is still in pigtails!"

"Mou Hotaru…"

"Imai's right polka you should let your hair down." Natsume said while going to his seat.

"I HAVE A NAME PERVERT!"

"Tsk whatever."

Mikan went to her seat after greeting her friends (which was beside Natsume).

"Good morning my dearest students! I would just like to inform all of you about the final exams which is next week, do you best ok? You're graduating from this school and we expect you to achieve your goals, so keep working hard ok? Classes today would be shortened for you to have time to prepare for the exams!" Narumi announced and left the room. After their class Natsume went to up to Mikan and said…

"Oi baka don't forget, we're having dinner with my parents tomorrow evening tell your folks too."

"Eh? Why is my Natsume-kun talking to her?"

"Hey bitch! What did you do to our Natsume? Why is so good with you?"

Natsume's fans began to bad-mouth Mikan, but thanks to Hoatru's and Natsume's deathly glare they ran and went out of the room.

"Stupid girls." Hotaru muttered while listening to Mikan's and Natsume's conversation.

"Tomorrow? But we still have exams to study! Crap… fine I'll tell them."

"Don't go if you don't want to polka dotted panties." And with that last statement Natsume left.

"Oi Natsume wait up!" Ruka yelled while he followed Natsume.

"Hey idiot let's go. And don't worry about the exams you're a good student anyway, though I'm smater than you." Hotaru declared while smirking.

"ehehe thanks Hotaru."

Mikan was walking towards the gate when someone's car stopped in front of her.

"HEY! Are you trying to kill me?" Mikan shouted then kicking the car.

The driver opened his window which made Mikan froze.

"Oh... Natsume I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"Shut up and get inside."

"What?"

"Are you deaf get inside!"

"Fine."

Mikan seated herself comfortably on the front seat, then Natsume drove his car going to the park.

"Ne, Natsume are we going to the park?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

They reached the park and went directly to the tree. Miakn noticed someone standing beside the tree. She has a silky reddish-brown hair which reached to her waist and she has brown eyes, just like Mikan. The girl waved at them which made Mikan shock.

"_Could this be Eris-Chan?" _Mikan asked herself, her question was confirmed when Natsume waved at the girl.

"Natsume! Glad to see you!" Eris said while hugging her ex.

"Eris." Natsume said lovingly returning the hug.

**What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter!^^, pls. leave a review:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! Here's chapter 7! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**Chapter 7: The Dinner**

**Normal POV:**

"Eris, I missed you."

"Me too Natsume-kun."

When they broke the hug Eris just noticed Mikan and greeted her.

"Hi, you must be Natsume's fiancée? I'm Eris." Eris said extending her right hand to Mikan.

"Uh.. hello… yeah I guess I am, I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan answered her and shook hands with her.

"_Wow! She really is pretty." Mikan thought_

"Polka, I'm you off to your house, I still have to tour Eris around." Natsume said.

"Natsume-kun, Mikan might want to join us. Won't you Mikan?"

Mikan looked at Natsume who seemed annoyed by Eris' invitation.

"Uhm… no thank you… Eris-san, I still have to study for the exams."

"I see, and call me Eris-chan, can I call you Mikan-chan? Eris asked her than smiled.

"Sure!" Mikan said and smiled at Eris.

"Let's go."

"Uh, wait Natsume, I can go home by myself you can go with Eris."

"Are you sure Mikan-chan?" Eris asked Mikan.

"Y-yes… it would be out of the way if Nastume would drive me home."

"Hn, glad to hear that polka, you'll be just wasting our time. Let's go Eris." Natsume said.

"Well, nice seeing you Mikan-chan."

The two left Mikan alone.

"Wasting your time huh? YOU JERK!" Mikan yelled when Natsume and Eris was out of her sight.

**Mikan's POV:**

I went home wondering about what Natsume said.

"_Hn, glad to hear that polka, you'll be just wasting our time. Let's go Eris. Could it be Natsume's still in love with her? I know it's not my business, but what is this feeling? Am I hurt? No I shouldn't be… I mean he was forced to marry me so he shouldn't felt anything for me, but what about me?"_

I reached our home and I told my family about the dinner the next night. We ate dinner then after that my mom directly went to her closet to find a dress she would wear while dad and Tsubasa-nii went to the store to find any formal attire to wear. While me? I just stayed in my room and studied… but hell! I couldn't think anything except the last words Natsume said. Urgh! That jerk! Leaving me like that? I mean I know he still loves Eris, but he doesn't need to rub on my face!

"Mikan!"

"Yes mom?"

"Can you open the door, I want to ask you if I looked good in this."

I opened the door and found my mother wearing a red sleeveless dress which was 3 inches below her knee.

"Whoa mom! it looks good on you!"

"Thanks honey, how about you what are you wearing?"

"Uhm how about the dress I wore when we dated?"

"Oh no Mikan! Don't wear that dress again, he already saw it, here I have something else, I used to wear this when I dated your dad."

My mom led me to their room and pulled out a yellow dress, it has puffed sleeves and a matching black ribbon on the waist, and the lower part of the dress looked like a bubble skirt.

"Mom… it's pretty."

"Hehehe I'm glad you like it, now off to bed, you stil have class tomorrow."

"Thanks mom, goodnight."

**Natsume's POV:**

Me and Eris left Mikan and we dined at the restaurant which my family owned.

"Natsume-kun, I like Mikan, she's cute and…"

"Annoying?"

"No!" Eris laughed at her ex's comment… "Intelligent."

"Hn, she's a klutz."

"Natsume-kun don't be mean, you two look good each other."

"I think we looked better."

"Natsume…"

"It's ok Eris, I was just joking, now what would you like to eat?"

We ate dinner and went back to the park.

"Ne, Natsume-kun… do you like Mikan-chan?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"…"

"Natsume, I'm getting married too."

"What?" I was surprised what Eris told me.

**Normal POV:**

"I'm getting married Natsume, just like you my dad arranged it for me, he lives in France and that's why I came back to tell you."

"And you agreed?" Natsume asked gritting his teeth.

"Yes, just like you did." Eris replied crying.

"Eris, shhh don't cry… I'm sorry." Natsume gathered Eris in his arms.

"Natsume, I still love you, but I can't defy my father."

"I understand, Eris listen, I'll try to fight for you again… my family is having dinner tomorrow evening with Mikan's parents, come with me."

"But… what would happen if…"

"Leave that to me… just be there."

"Ok."

Natsume and Eris kissed each other passionately. Nastume went home after their date and went directly to bed. The next day he attended his classes, teased Mikan and went home after their class, same goes for Mikan, both of their families are preparing for the dinner.

**At around 6:30 pm (Hyuuga's Mansion):**

"I'm so sorry for my son's delayed." Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"No. it's fine Mrs. Hyuuga." Yuka replied.

"Call me Kaoru, Yuka."

"And you may call me Persona, Shiki."

"Ne, Mikan-nee would you play with me after dinner?" Aoi asked Mikan.

"Sure Aoi-chan!" Mikan smiled at the girl.

"My, Mikan-chan has such a lovely smile, and she's intelligent too!" Kaoru said.

"Thanks you… Mrs…."

"Call us dad and mom from now on." Persona said.

"Uhuh… thank you mom." Mikan said shyly.

Just then Eris and Natsume arrived.

"Sorry we're late. Mom, dad." Natsume said while kissing his parents.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Sakura." Natsume then bowed.

"Call us mom and dad Natsume." Yuka smiled.

"My, hello Eris-chan." Kaoru greeted.

"Hi auntie, good evening uncle. Hi Mikan-chan" Eris greeted.

"Hello Eris-chan." Mikan greeted back.

"Natsume, I'll have a word with you."

"Ok."

"Seat here." Natsume said to Eris.

"Why did you bring her? In front of the Sakura's to be exact!" his dad scolded.

"Dad, I told, I love Eris and I…"

"Enough! We'll discuss this later, don't be rude to the Sakura's."

Natsume and his dad went back to the dining. Dinner was served. (A/n: sitting arrangement: Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, then beside Mrs. Hyuuga is Aoi, Beside Mr. Hyuuga is Natsume on Natsume's right is Eris then, Mikan, then Tsubasa, and Yuka then Shiki).

"So. I heard you're a scholar Mikan does this pressure you? Are you an honor student?" Persona asked Mikan.

"Uhm… no dad… I'm actually enjoying studying. And yes I am, number 3 actually, Natsume's the first then my best friend."

"That's good to hear… how about you Eris, are you doing well in school?"

"Yes, ucle I'm actually one of the top five."

"Hn, top five? Is that all you can achieve?"

"Honey, stop it." Kaoru said.

"No, it's true, it's all you can achieve right Eris?"

Natsume couldn't take it anymore so he stood up, grabbed Eris' hand and dragged her outside.

"Get in the car Eris."

Eris obeyed Natsume and they drove off.

"Natsume! Come back here!" his father called but he ignored it.

"Dear calm down, I'm so sorry for our son's behavior." Kaoru said apologetically to the Sakura.

"Shiki, I'm sorry, Natsume is against this arrangement." Persona said.

"Uhm would you excuse me? I need to go outside." Mikan said.

" Mikan, wait up! I'll go follow her." Tsubasa said.

"Ne, okasan doesn't Natsume-nii love Mikan-nee?" Aoi asked.

"Come here Aoi, I'll tell you upastairs." Koaru said to her daughter.

"I think we should discuss this arrangement." Shiki said.

"Yes I guess you're right."

**TBC …**

**Please leave a review thanks:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to chaertz! You know who you are!^^, **

**Sorry if it's crappy…**

**Chapter 8: Change of Plans:**

**Normal POV:**

It was almost 11 pm when Natsume returned home, it was quite silent so he went upstairs to go to his bedroom, but he saw his father outside his room.

"Dad…"

"What's gotten into to you Natsume? You were rude to the Sakura's, not to mention to Mikan! After you left she went out and never returned!"

"I told you dad! I can't marry her, I love Eris!"

"What about the inheritance?"

"Why just don't you let me marry Eris!"

"Because it was your grandfather's wish! I can't break my promise to him Natsume!"

"Dad…"

"Enough! me and Shiki made a deal the wedding would be moved next month, if you and Mikan won't agree to this, then that's the time I would let you marry Eris, without the inheritance! Go to bed and I expect you apologize to Mikan tomorrow!" Persona said and went in his room.

"Hn."

Natsume went in his room when he heard a knock.

"May I come in honey?"

"Whatever mom."

"Natsume…" Her mother called to him gently as she sat beside Natsume who lying on his bed.

"I know you don't like this marriage, but could you be more sensitive to Mikan-chan's feelings?"

"Mom that girl is impossible to deal with! And she doesn't have any feelings for her, and I will never have one too! I love Eris just as much as you love dad!" Natsume answered who was now sitting on his bed. His mother looked at his eyes and touched her son's cheeks.

"Natsume, I know you love Eris, but can't you give Mikan a chance? It's late go to bed now, goodnight Natsume."

Natsume's mother gave him a kiss on his fore head and left Natsume. He lay on his bed and kept thinking what Kaoru said.

"_I know you don't like this marriage, but could you be more sensitive to Mikan-chan's feelings?"_

"_Natsume, I know you love Eris, but can't you give Mikan a chance?"_

"_Tsk, like I care for her… if couldn't have the inheritance fine! I'll find a job and settle my life with Eris."_

Natsume thought and he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**At Mikan's Home:**

"Mikan can you open this door? Mikan?" Yuka begged Mikan.

Mikan opened her room's door. Yuka and Shiki felt hurt to see their only daughter crying.

"Mikan…" Her father said… " I know you felt humiliated and you disagree to this marriage, so me and Persone made a deal. We will move the wedding next month, if you and Natsume still won't budge then we will not have a wedding."

"Well how about now!" Mikan answered back.

"Now, young lady…"

"Shiki, why don't you go outside and I'll talk to Mikan alone." Yuka said to her husband.

Shiki then left the two alone.

"Mom… I don't this… he loves someone and I can't force myself to him." Mikan cried and hugged her mother.

"Shhhh.. Mikan it's fine… if you don't want to this then don't I understand you, I know you dream of love, and I know you'll find it one day."

"Mom… if I won't marry him then what would happened to us? We're broke mom."

"Honey, we can survive… and are you sure that you're just doing this for the money?"

"Mom… I…"

"Seems to me, you like him now Mikan."

"Mom, even if I do like him, he likes… no scratch that… he loves someone! I can't like him mom."

"Mikan, it's not wrong to love someone who has another…"

"No mom I can't! in the end I'll be the one who'll be hurt."

"Mikan, it's inevitable to get hurt when you love someone… it's late you still have school tomorrow. Sleep now."

"Goodnight mom, and thanks for the advices and the hug."

Mikan smiled at her mother. Yuka gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and left Mikan.

**The Next day… Mikan's POV:**

I went out of the house early, I left Tsubasa-nii who was still sleeping. I was planning to cross the street when someone called me, the voice that I want to hear, that voice that makes my heart pound.

"Oi baka, get in the car." Natsume said with those piercing red orbs.

I stooped on my tracks only to see him leaning on his car with that annoying smirk of his.

"Why would I do that? Are you forgetting that you left me there last night?"

"Tsk, so now what you're jealous? Are you mad because of that?"

"Who wouldn't be you BASTARD!"

"Well, if that's the case I'm sorry." Natsume said dryly.

"Great! The FAMOUS NATSUME HYUUGA SAID SORRY! But still I won't get inside that car of yours!" I said sarcastically.

"You're trying to test my patience SAKURA!" Natsume's temper was now rising, but it went down when he saw a tear that escaped from Mikan's eye.

"YOU ARE A COLD HEARTED JERK! I HATE YOU!"

And with that I ran as fast as I could. I don't know where I am going but, I don't care I don't want to see him.

**Natsume's POV:**

Damn! This woman is testing my patience, I was about to grab when I saw a tear escaped from one of those beautiful brown eyes, I want to hug her but she screamed at me…

"YOU ARE A COLD HEARTED JERK! I HATE YOU!"

And with that… she ran.

"MIKAN! WAIT!" I called her but she just continued running. I went inside my car and drove as fast as I could. I saw her running going to the park, I followed her there. I went out of my car and found her crying under the Sakura Tree.

"Oi baka, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Go away you stupid jerk!" she answered and continued crying covering her face with her hands.

A vein popped out from my forehead...GOD! This woman is really impossible to deal with! I force her to take her hands of her face, she tried to struggle, but I was much stronger with her. I successfully took of her hands from her face, I forgot how much those brown orbs could express so much feelings…feelings I couldn't understand. She still looks pretty even her hair was a bit messy, and her eyes were red from crying. I pulled out my handkerchief from my pocket and I wiped her tears away.

**Normal POV:**

"What…what..what are you doing?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Wiping your duh! Are you that stupid?"

"…"

Mikan was silent and Natsume stopped wiping her tears. They both sat beside each other in total silence when Natsume broke it….

"Mikan… I' m sorry, I guess I have answered your question. I still love Eris, you're great Mikan but…"

Mikan cut Natsume off and asked…. "Why did you agree to this? Is it because of the inheritance right?"

"Hn, I never knew you could be a genius too. Yeah that's right. I want to find her after I get the inheritance. But now that she's here, I realized I don't need it, as long as she's with me."

When Mikan heard this, she knew that Natsume would never like her.

"Then, I guess we should tell our parents about our decision to this marriage after a month, can you keep up with me?" Mikan asked and force a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so…."

Natsume and Mikan then went to their school and agreed that they'll just remain as friends. After classes Mikan talked to Hotaru. She told Hotaru everything, including the incident during dinner at the Hyuuga's resident.

"And that's what we agreed…"

"You mean you'll just be friends? And how about you? Are you really fine?" Hotaru asked Mikan, she knew her best friend was falling for Natsume already.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Mikan, I know you already… I know you like him."

"Hotaru… it doesn't matter now, he loves someone not me…"

Exam week came and all of them were very busy. Mikan would go directly home to study, sometimes Natsume would drive her home. Hotaru and Ruka would sometimes study together not minding Natsume's and Mikan's issues, and Natsume would spend his time with Eris. Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka knew about this but they kept their mouth shut. When exam week was finally over Hotaru said…

"Mikan, Hyuuga, Ruka my parents' are giving me 5 tickets to Bali, would like to come next week? We have a one week vacation anyway."

"Sure Hotaru! But I don't have any passport… urghh…" Mikan said and slumped back to her seat.

"Hn, I'll be the one to provide you that polka, and why am I included Imai?"

"Well you're Mikan's fiancée are you not?" Hotaru said, looking at Natsume with a _"don't forget our deal"_ look.

"Fine, and you said 5? Who would be the other one?"

"I want Eris to come."

"Hotaru!" Ruka said, quite shock at his girl's statement.

"Tsk, why?" Natsume ask.

"I want to meet her, you don't mind Mikan right?"

"Eh…uh… no?" Mikan sounded unsure.

"Tsk, I'll ask her." Natsume said then left the three, he knew this was part of their bet and Hotaru was planning something…

"Hotaru! Why did you do that?" Ruka asked his girl when Mikan left.

"Hn, just wait bunny boy, I'll make sure I'll win this bet. And don't you think the three of them might realize their feelings?"

"Yeah guess you're right."

**DONE! I wonder what would happen in Bali…stay tuned…**

**And please leave a review:D thank you….:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sierra! You're in this chapter I hope you'll be happy! Hahaha**

**Thanks for the review everyone! :D**

**After I'm done with my two stories… I'm planning to make another one, hope you'll support it too!:D**

**Chapter 9: Bali**

**Normal POV:**

It was a bright Saturday morning when Mikan woke.

"…."

Mikan's Mother and father rushed upstairs to check on their daughter.

"Mikan what's wrong?" Yuka asked.

"Why didn't Tsubasa-nii wake me?" Mikan answered as she made her bed.

"Your brother went out with Sierra." Shiki answered.

"Mom I'm late! The plane leaves exactly in 1 hour and 30 mins! hotaru's gonna kill me!" Mikan said as she went to the bathroom to bathe.

When Mikan was changing the doorbell rang, Shiki went to get it.

"Well, you'd better hurry, they here to fetch you." Shiki said.

After 15 mins. Mikan left giving her mom and dad a hasty kiss on the cheeks.

"Enjoy there Mikan." Yuka said.

The five of them reached the airport just in time for the boarding. Natsume and Mikan sat beside each other (Hotaru planned this.), and Eris sat on the left side of Hotaru and Ruka sat on the right side.

"This is your captain speaking, we'll arrive in Bali after 4 hours, please put on your seatbelts and enjoy the flight."

"(yawn)… I feel so sleepy." Mikan stated.

"Hn." Natsume started listening to his ipod when he felt something on his shoulders.

"Oi wake up…"

It was no use waking Mikan since she was a heavy sleeper.

"Stupid girl." Natsume said.

After 4 hours…

"Welcome to Bali… thank you for flying with us." The captain said.

"Oi wake up… oi…"

"We're here?" Mikan asked sleepily.

"What do you think polka. Get up."

Natsume rose from his seat when he noticed Mikan still sitting. He knelt before her to check her temperature.

"You're temperature seems fine… what's wrong?"

"Nothing, my head just hurts… I'm scared of heights… that's why I try my best to sleep…"

"Tsk, you're so troublesome, hop on."

"What?"

"Hop on my back!"

"Fine."

"What those are those two doing?" Hotaru said impatiently.

"There they are." Ruka said when he saw Mikan and Natsume went off the plane.

"Nat.." Eris was about to ask what took them so long, but she was shocked to see Mikan on Natsume's back.

"Sorry we got delayed… polka here feels dizzy." Natsume said to them.

"I can walk you know… I'm fine." Mikan said trying to hide her blush.

"Just stay put polka!"

"Let's go." Hotaru declared.

"_Natsume… you do like Mikan do you?" Eris thought sadly._

They arrived at the resort which Hotaru's parents reserved. Hotaru room was next's to Ruka's. Natsume and Mikan shared the same room and Eris' room was beside Natsume's and Mikan's room. Mikan knew this was part of Hotaru's plan, and she didn't want to make Eris bad so she said.

"Eris-chan, I want to be alone in a room please switch with me?" Mikan begged Eris when Hotru and Ruka were out of sight, she knew Hotaru would kill her if she does this.

"Uhm Mikan-chan… I…" Eris was not able to finish what she was saying because Mikan snatched the keys from her hands.

"Thanks Eris! See you…" Mikan then went inside the room.

"Hn, leave her alone Eris, let's go in."

Natsume and Eris went inside their room.

"_I can't force myself to him… I just can't" Mikan thought sadly and went to sleep…_

**I'll write up to here, since I'm tired and I have class tomorrow… I know it's short… I'll make the next one longer ok?:D thanks:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sierra I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner…. Hahahahahah :D**

**To all who reviewed and my friends…. Here's chapter 10! :D**

**Chapter 10: Bali part 2**

**Natsume's POV:**

"_I wonder where's polka dots? It's almost dinner time. Hn, better check her room Imai will kill me if I don't find polka…"_

Her room was just next to mine and Eris'. I knocked on the door but nobody answered. I opened the door since it was unlocked. I peeked inside and called her.

"Polka? Hey polka? You here?"

I went inside to see if she was in this room, I entered the bedroom and I found her sleeping soundly. I went closer to her.

"_God! She really looks like an angel when she's asleep. Wait what are these stains? Could it be… tears?"_

I went closer and sat beside her sleeping figure.

"Oi! Baka! Wake up!"

"(Yawn)… eh? Is it dinner already? Eh! Natsume! ! Pervert! What are you doing here! Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mikan screamed as soon as she saw me.

"SHUT THE HELL UP LITTLE GIRL!" I said and I stood up, while Mikan just sat at her bed and covered herself with the blanket.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while glaring at me, tsk she's cute when she's angry. I smirked and answered her in a seductive voice.

" I just wondered how you look when you sleep…" and I went closer to her, hn I could see she's blushing.

"D-don't come near me pervert!" Mikan pushed me and she stood up from the bed. I fell down since she pushed me hard and when I look up, I saw her in a cream colored shorts and a sleeveless light green tank.

"_DAMN! She looks hot… shit! Pull yourself together NATSUME! You have Eris! And Mikan is just a nobody to you got that?" _I mentally cursed myself.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, c'mon it's almost dinner time."

I went out to her room. Damn! I could feel my cheeks burning!

**Mikan's POV:**

"D-don't come near me pervert!" I pushed Natsume and I stood up from the bed. He fell down since I pushed him hard. I saw him staring at me, and wait is he blushing? Eh? Why would he blush?

"What are you looking at?" I asked glaring at him.

"Nothing, c'mon it's almost dinner time." Was Natsume's reply.

He left my room hastily and left me dumfounded. I changed my shorts to jeans and I wore a pair of pumps, I didn't change my tank since I'm too lazy and hungry. I went directly to the restaurant at the hotel. As I was approaching the table I saw Nastume and Eris making out, I could hear my heart breaking I was about to leave when…

"Oi baka where are you going? Aren't you gonna eat?" Hotaru asked me, concern was evident in her eyes.

"Mikan… are fine? You're pale." Ruka said.

"No, I'm not hungry now Hoatru… and I'm just fine Ruka. I gotta go."

I ran away and left them behind. I didn't know where my feet were taking me, but I don't care anyway… I need to get away from Natsume even just for a moment. I reached the beach and sat on the sand and I don't know why I just started sobbing.

**Normal POV:**

"Hotaru…"

"C'mon bunny boy, we need to eat now. Let Mikan be… she needs time." Hotaru said to her lover casually.

They reached the table and Natsume and Eris stopped what they were doing.

"Why don't you continue? Stop acting like we didn't see you, or should I say stop acting like Mikan didn't see you both." Hotaru stated coldly and glaring at Natsume.

"Tsk, whatever."

"Natsume!"

"What now Ruka?"

"Hyuuga are you that blind?"

"Blind of what Imai?"

"Uhm… where's Mikan-chan?" Eris ask trying to stop the tension between Natsume and Hotaru.

"She just went out, she was sick seeing the two of you **making out!**" Hotaru yelled at Eris and left the restaurant and went to her room.

Ruka followed Hotaru and left Natsume together with Eris.

"Natsume… I…"

"Don't mind them Eris… Imai is just over reacting. So what do you want to eat?"

"How about Mikan-chan?"

"I'll order, just wait here." Natsume said, obviously avoiding the question.

Natsume and Eris stayed at the restaurant and ate, while Ruka and Hotaru are discussing what to do next to get Natsume and Mikan together.

**At the Beach…**

"It's cold here, why are you crying?" a stranger asked Mikan.

"Eh?" Mikan looked up and saw a boy who had chocolate brown hair with green eyes and has a prince like smile.

"I asked why are you here? And why are you crying?" He asked again and seated himself beside Mikan.

"Ano…"

"Here's a handkerchief, looks like you need this than me Mikan." He said handing the handkerchief to Mikan.

"Eh? How did you know me? Wait… you seem familiar…"

"Tsk, you don't me anymore?"

"Eh! Wait I remember now! Sho-kun?"

"Finally!" Sho said smiling at the brunette.

"Sho-kun! I missed you!" Mikan said happily and hugged her childhood sweetheart.

"I missed you too, Mimi." Sho said gently returning the hug.

They broke the hug and stood up.

"Mou! Sho-kun! Stop calling me Mimi… I'm 17 years old already!" Mikan pouted cutely.

"Hahahaha ok ok… I'll you Mikan, but I really love to call you Mimi." Sho said.

"Urgh! Fine, then I guess I'll call you Fuwachi?" Mikan asked jokingly.

"Fuwachi? Mimi! Fine I'll call you Mikan! Don't call me Fuwachi! I'm going to lose my cool you know."

"Hahahaha… ok… I'll just call you Sho. C'mon Sho I want you to meet my best friend and fiancée, I guess."

"Fiancee? You have one?"

"Yeah… sigh… I don't know if you call him one thought."

"Tsk, never knew a little girl like you would have a fiancée, I thought you wanted to marry me?"

"Mou Sho!" Mikan punched him playfully on his shoulders.

"C'mon let's go Mikan and meet that fiancée of yours." Sho said.

They went inside where Natsume and Eris was.

**At Japan:**

"Ne Sierra… do you really want to wait for me until I forget Misaki?" Tsubasa asked his date.

"Tsubasa…"

"You know what? I think I'm recovering… I think I'm learning to like you. Would you wait for me? I know it's selfish, but… I really like you. I just wanted to be sure of my feelings, I don't want to use you or what, but please wait for me?" Tsubasa asked Sierra gently.

"I will wait Tsubasa." Sierra smiled hugged Tsubasa.

**Hahahahaha Sierra hope you like it… I know it's short and crappy I'll do better next time ok?:) promise!**

**Ok…. I'll stop here ok? I'll update again soon since there are many activities/holidays in our school! Yay!~:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:D thanks…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**First I would like to thank….****Xxdarkness-angelxX!:)**

**Thanks for giving me an idea how this story would go on… ;)**

**And this chapter is dedicated to you… hope you'll like it**

**Anyway here's chapter 11…sorry for the errors I made on the previous chapter…**

**Chapter 11: Meet Sho**

**Normal POV:**

Sho and Mikan went to the restaurant where Natsume and Eris was, they went near to the "couple."

"Eh? Mikan-chan? You're here?" Eris asked when she saw Mikan.

"Oh, hi Eris, uhm this is my friend Sho, SHo this is Eris and Natsume." Mikan said.

"Friend I thought I was your childhood sweet heart Mikan?" Sho asked jokingly to the brunette.

"Shut up Sho!" Mikan said while blushing.

Sho chuckled at Mikan's reaction and he turned his eyes on Natsume and Eris.

"Pleasure to meet you. Natsume? The Natsume Hyuuga?" Sho asked Natsume.

"Hn."

"Whoa, the son of a business tycoon, how do you do?" Sho offered his hand, but Natsume just ignored it.

"So, you want revenge don't you polka?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Shut the hell up Hyuuga! I was looking for Hotaru! And what do you mean by revenge huh?" Mikan yelled and glared at the crimson eyed lad.

"Now you're calling me Hyuuga?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Yeah so? Big deal! It's your family name anyway."

"Hn, you hate it that much? Have you forgotten you'll have the family name Hyuuga in less than a month?" Natsume asked angrily while eyeing at Sho.

"SHUT UP NATSUME!" Mikan couldn't take it anymore, so she slapped Natsume.

"Natsume are you alright?" Eris asked.

"Mikan, calm down, why don't we just look for your friend." Sho said.

"If you're looking for Imai she's in her room. C'mon Eris let's go back to OUR room." Natsume said emphasizing the word "our." He snaked his arms around Eris' waist and left the two. Mikan just bowed her head.

"Mikan, don't tell me he's your…"

"Yes. He is Sho. My parents decided it for me."

"That bastard! Why did he brought another girl with him?"

"Eris, was Natsume's ex. Natsume's parents forced him to marry me, his father doesn't approve on Eris."

"Mikan? Are you alright? I could meet your friend maybe tomorrow. But for now why don't you rest?"  
"Sho… I'm sorry about what happened, I know Natsume was rude to you."

"Mikan, you don't have to say sorry. It wasn't your fault. See you tomorrow ok? How about 8am? Besides I'm staying here with my family so I guess I'll meet you here."

Mikan smiled at Sho and nodded. Sho offered Mikan that he would walk her to her room but she declined. She was suppose to knock at Hotaru's room but changed her mind.

"_Hmmm, I guess I'll tell her tomorrow. It's already late." Mikan thought._

While on her way to her room…

**Mikan's POV:**

I was on my way to my room but then I hear strange noises from Natsume's room.

"_Are they alright?" I thought._

I knocked at the door but no one answered. I took a peek inside, the room was dark and I could hear Eris calling Natsume's name…

"Natsume… Natsume…ah!"

"Eris… you really are beautiful." I hear Natsume said seductively.

I could see some clothes were at the floor. I finally knew what they were doing, I closed the door quietly and ran towards my room. I locked my door and went to my bed.

"Mikan you big IDIOT! You should've just ignored those stupid noises! Now look you're suffering! You BIG DUMMY! NATSUME HYUUGA! I HATE YOU!" Mikan scolded herself.

"_Why, why do I have to marry him? Why did I have this STUPID FEELINGS FOR HIM! Urgh! I really hate it when he calls me polka! Why should I feel special when he calls me that? Why did he have to save me from that drunk man when we went out on that date! Why did he shared to me his past! God MIKAN! You fell for him with those little things he did! You stupid girl!" _I thought angrily and punched my fist on the table beside my bed. I didn't know what I was thinking next. All I remembered was closing my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**Natsume's POV:**

"_DAMN! Why did polka introduce her 'childhood friend' to us? Or was it really true what that guy said? Sweethearts? Dammit! Natsume get a grip! You don't like polka! But then why did you leave them there alone? And why were mad when that baka introduced that guy!"_ Natsume thought angrily as he and Eris went inside their room.

"Natsume are you alright?" Eris asked me. She sat beside me and cupped my face with her hands.

"Yeah."

"I'll go out and buy tea ok? Wait here." Eris was about to leave when I grabbed her wrists and I started kissing her. I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around my neck and responded to the. I didn't noticed I pushed her at the bed, and the next thing I knew we were making out. Eris is still breathtaking as ever, I continued kissing her neck. And I started to take off my clothes and hers'.

"Natsume… Natsume…ah!"

"Eris… you really are beautiful." I said seductively.

After what we did I found Eris sleeping beside me. I stood up from the bed and went inside the bathroom. I washed my face and saw reflection.

"_Shit! What have I done? Eris is going to get married! I'm going to get married! Damn! Natsume! I thought you were against this arrangement? But why?... I promised I'll do anything for Eris, I promised to marry her, but why did I regret doing 'it' with her? Dammit! What was that I felt when Mikan introduced that guy? Damn Mikan! What are you doing to me?" _I thought angrily. I looked at the mirror and I saw Mikan's angry face. She was hurt, I know it. I tried to be blind, but she's too easy to read, I felt sick for doing this to Mikan. Since Eris left I've been dating with other girls, and fucking with them, but since Mikan came into my life, I stopped it. I don't know why. Since that incident during our date when I saw being so helpless, I said to myself I'll protect her. But when Eris came back I broke that promise. I'm happy Eris is here, but why do I feel empty? But with Mikan… damn! I need to rest! I guess I'll apologize to polka tomorrow.

**Normal POV:**

After that night Natsume and Mikan barely slept. They've been thinking about each other.

It was 8 in the morning when Hotaru and Ruka were at the restaurant. After a few minutes Natsume and Eris arrived.

"Oi, why are you clinging to Natsume like a monkey?" Hotaru asked Eris coldly.

"Shut it Imai! She's my girlfriend, don't insult her in front of me."

"Natsume! You have a fiancée." Ruka said.

"Hn, whatever."

Hotaru clenched her fist and continued glaring at the girl.

"Hotaru… calm down." Ruka whispered to her.

"Where's polka?"

"Concerned eh? Aren't you both sharing the same room?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh… well Hotaru-chan she traded with me." Eris said shyly.

"I see, I guess you had a great night together?" Hotaru asked.

Natsume was about to say something when someone came running towards them.

"Good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late… Hotaru hello! Hi Ruka-pyon! Good morning Eris-chan, Natsume." Mikan greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning Mikan." Ruka greeteds back with his smile.

"Hello Mikan-chan." Eris greeted guiltily.

"..." Natsume couldn't say anything. He was astonished to see Mikan smiling. He still couldn't forget her angry face last night.

"Baka! You have some explaining to do! But who are you with?" Hotaru asked when she saw Sho standing behind Mikan.

"Oh. This is Fuwa, Sho my friend. Sho this is Hotaru my best friend and her fiancée Ruka."

"Nice to meet you." Sho said and smiled.

"Here take a seat." Ruka offered.

(Sitting arrangement: Eris, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Sho). The group ordered breakfast and started eating. Natsume was glancing at Mikan once in a while.

"_Damn, she looks cute when she eats. Crap! Stop staring at her like mad! She doesn't looks cute she looks like a pig!"_ Natsume thought.

Eris noticed Natsume's glances towards Mikan who was chatting with Hotaru and Sho. She even noticed Natsume let out a small chuckle when Mikan choked a little.

"_Natsume… are you happy with me? Or are you happier when you're with Mikan-chan? _Eris thought sadly.

"Mmmphh."

"Mikan are alright?" Sho asked her when he heard Mikan making a small noise.

"I bit my tongue." Mikan said and touched her tongue slightly.

"Mikan it's bleeding." Ruka said.

"Eh?" Mikan didn't know what to do… she was panicking.

"I'll get some…" Sho was unable to finish what he was saying when Natsume stood up to get an ice and packed it inside his table napkin. He went beside Mikan and said…

"Stick your tongue out."

Mikan obeyed him and Natsume placed the napkin gently on Mikan's tongue, his other hand was placed on Mikan's cheek. Everyone was shocked to see Natsume do that. He was not like that with other girls nor to Eris. Mikan looked at Natsume who also looking at her.

"Does it still hurt?" Natsume asked.

Mikan shook her head and Natsume went back to his seat.

"Mikan-chan are you ok now?" Eris asked.

"Yeah, thank you Natsume." Mikan said who is now blushing.

"Whatever, you're such an idiot biting your own tongue. C'mon let's go and tour around Bali, I'm bored."

Natsume stood up and left the four of them.

"Well, then I guess Natsume's right." Ruka said.

Ruka and Eris went to follow Natsume, while Hotaru asked Mikan something…

"Are you so you're ok? When Hyuuga did that you went pale and now you're all red." Hotaru asked her best friend worriedly.

"Yeah Hotaru I'm fine, where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see. Fuwa, take a good look at this girl here, seems to me her fiancée is busy." Hotaru said to Sho who just nodded.

"Sho… let's go." Mikan said to her friend smiling.

"_Mikan… you love him don't you? I wish I could tell you that I still love you." _Sho thought looking at Mikan who was following Hotaru.

Natsume reached the van they rented and seated at the back.

"_DAMN! Natsume! What did you again?" _Natsume thought.

Everyone went inside the van. Eris was suppose to seat beside Natsume when Hotaru told her.

"Seat beside Fuwa, Mikan you there with Hyuuga."

"But… Hotaru… Sho…"

"Mimi… it's fine… why are you going to miss me?" Sho teased.

"Shut up! And don't call me Mimi!" Mikan replied while laughing.

"Hn, idiots." Natsume said to himself.

"What was that Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing." Natsume replied and stared out the window.

Mikan sat beside Natsume who listening to his ipod.

The others who were sitting in front were chatting.

"_Mou! Looks like they're having fun. Why did I end up sitting with this jerk here? MOU! (Yawn) I feel tired."_ Mikan thought then she slept. Unknown to her Natsume was watching her.

"_Hn, such a sleepyhead." _Natsume thought and he placed Mikan's head on his shoulder.

Natsume chuckled at Mikan's sleeping face, he could imagine Mikan's face when he told her to stick her tongue out, he laughed a little remembering her face.

"_This girl looked like a 5 year old kid back there. God! She smells good, just like strawberries."_ He thought and placed his nose on her hair to inhale her scent. He didn't realize that he too drifted into a deep slumber. His head was on top of Mikan's. Unknown to them were a pair of purple eyes watching them, and was taking a picture of the two. Sho turned his head at the back and saw Mikan and Natsume sleeping soundly.

"_Mikan… I'll make you love me again." _ Sho thought.

Hotaru noticed how Sho looked at the sleeping figures…

"_Seems interesting… I wonder how will Hyuuga win this game? Tsk, be ready to have a rival Hyuuga Natsume." _A hint of evil sparked in Hotaru's eyes.

**Ok I'm sorry if there are errors…. I'll revise this story when I'm done with my other story… :) hehehehe please review…. Thank you! ^^,**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here's chapter 12…I hope you guys will enjoy reading it…;)**

**I don't own GA by the way… and the character Fuwa, Sho…I also don't own it…:D**

Chapter 12: The Game Begins

Normal POV:

After four hours of traveling they finally reached their destination. Natsume felt the van came to a stop and he awoke from his slumber.

"Natsume? Aren't you going out? Let's go." Eris said (obviously jealous).

"I'll wake this sleepy head first."

Natsume poked Mikan's head but not too hard to hurt her.

"Oi, polka… we're here."

"(Yawn)… Eh? We're here already?" Mikan rubbed her eyes and turned to Natsume.

"Thanks for letting me sleep on your shoulders… I guess. Well then let's go." Mikan said and smiled at the raven haired lad. She went out of the van leaving Eris and Natsume behind. Natsume blushed a little when Mikan thanked him.

"Natsume?"

"Let's go." Natsume said dryly and went out grabbing Eris' hand.

"Hey everyone!" Mikan greeted as soon as she saw Hotaru, Ruka and Sho.

"Wide awake I see." Hotaru said.

"Yo! Mimi… nice place right?" Sho said.

"Sho stop saying Mimi…" Mikan pouted cutely.

"C'mon I heard the beach here is cool." Ruka said and they went to follow Ruka and Hotaru whose hands were intertwined.

"WHOA! It's paradise! It's wonderful here!" Mikan exclaimed with much excitement in her eyes.

"Hn, shut up polka. You're making everyone's ears bleed." Natsume complained

"Shut up pervert! Hey Hotaru what's this place again?" Mikan asked.

"Kuta Beach…" Hotaru replied.

"So are we just gonna stand here?" Eris asked trying to ask joyfully.

"Nope we're going to change. We'll be staying here over night then we'll go back to our previous hotel tomorrow." Ruka said.

"What? Shit! I didn't bring enough clothes!" Mikan said.

"Hahahaha careless as always Mimi." Sho teased.

"Grrr.. shut up Fuwa-chi!" Mikan retorted.

"I can feel some ants here…" Hotaru said while looking at Natsume who was giving out a dark aura.

"Hn. Let's go. What's our room number Imai?" Natsume asked irritatingly.

"216, for you and Mikan, 217 for Sho and Eris, and 218 for me and Ruka."

"What? I'm sharing room with him? Mou Hotaru I want to share with Sho! I can trust him rather than that pervert!" Mikan yelled while pointing her index finger at Natsume.

"Then you could STAY WITH THAT FRIEND OF YOURS! YOU SLUT!" Natsume said angrily. He turned to Eris, grabbed her hand and got the keys from Hotaru and walked away.

Mikan was shocked when Natsume said she was a slut. Hotaru noticed Mikan's pained face and tapped her shoulders.

"Are you ok Mikan?" Sho asked and went to Mikan's side.

"Yeah. Hotaru do you mind if I go to the bathroom? I need some time alone."

"Go ahead baka. We'll be just right here ok?"

"Ok thanks. See you later Sho."

"Bye Mimi. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah Sho. Ja!"

Mikan left and went to the bathroom. Hotaru gave Sho the keys to his and Eris' room. While Natsume and Eris went inside their room.

**Natsume's POV:**

"_What? I'm sharing room with him? Mou Hotaru I want to share with Sho! I can trust him rather than that pervert!" Mikan's words kept coming back in my mind._

"Fuck her…" Natsume whispered angrily when they entered the room.

"What is that Natsume?" Eris asked while sitting beside Natsume at the sofa.

"Nothing. Change now Eris I need some air."

"Were you mad at Mikan-chan?"

"Hn. I'm going out."

"Ok. See you at the beach." Eris answered weakly.

"Yeah sure."

I walked out of the door not bothering to give Eris a kiss… damn! My mind is messed up! Why do I keep remembering Mikan's words? That woman is troublesome! I didn't know where was I going.

"Ow! Could you watch where you're going!"

I fell on the sand and felt someone on top of me. I stared at the person who bumped into me. She bowed her head down so I couldn't recognize her.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to… Natsume?"

She stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Get the hell off me polka!" I pushed her and I stood up.

**Mikan's POV:**

I changed my clothes and went out of the bathroom. I was thinking about what Natsume said…

"_Then you could STAY WITH THAT FRIEND OF YOURS! YOU SLUT!"_

I was walking… I didn't know where was I going when suddenly…

"Ow! Could you watch where you're going!"

I bumped into a stranger… I was on top of him. My head was bowed down, I was embarrassed to look at the stranger… hello, I was only wearing a two piece plain black swimsuit. I could feel his cold gaze… I gathered my courage to apologize to the man.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to… Natsume?"

Natsume stared at e which made me blush.

"Get the hell off me polka!" He pushed me to his side and stood up.

"Sorry for that. I guess I have to go now." I turned my back quickly when he grabbed my wrist.

**Normal POV: **

"Oi, wear this." Natsume said as he took off his shirt and gave it to Mikan.

"Huh?" Mikan was surprised how Natsume looked. He was lean, he has broad shoulders and his skin is perfectly tanned.

"Wear this idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! And why would I wear that? FYI mister! This is a beach!"

"Just wear it will you!"

"NO! And leave me alone!"

"FINE! I don't care if you're going to be harassed anyway." Natsume said coldly. He wore his plain white shirt back. He left Mikan who just stared at him with those teary brown eyes.

"_THAT COLD HEARTED JERK! I REALLY HATE HIS GUTTS!" Mikan thought and went back to the bathroom to put on her shorts and she went inside to the bar._

"Yo Natsume! What took you so long?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing, I just took a stroll." Natsume answered.

"I wonder where's that baka." Hotaru said noticing Mikan wasn't there.

"Hn, she can take of herself anyway." Natsume said and went to Eris who was building a sand castle.

"Natsume! Help me with this." Eris said smiling sweetly at Natsume.

"Sure."

Sho and Ruka were surfing while Hotaru was busy formulating her plan for Natsume and Mikan.

"Hi everyone!"

They looked at the direction from where they heard Mikan's voice.

"Did anyone miss me?" Mikan asked.

"Mimi, you're drunk." Sho said when he and Ruka were already ashore.

"Tsk, SHO-KUN! Of course not! Hey who wants to go surfing?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan-san, do you even know how to surf?" Ruka asked.

"Don't call me Mikan-san Ruka-pyon… call me Mikan! And yes I can surf." Mikan grabbed Sho's surfing board when…

"You're drunk and you're not allowed to surf when you're in that condition." Natsume said, he took away Sho's surfing board from Mikan.

"MOU! Natsume let me surf."

"NO! And you're coming with me!" Natsume carried Mikan like a sack of rice, and headed towards his room.

"NATSUME LET GO OF ME!"

"SHUT UP POLKA!"

"I said let go!"

"NO!"

When Natsume was about to open the door, when his phone rang.

"DAMN! WHAT NOW! Sit there for a moment." Natsume gently placed Mikan on the floor. Mikan was just sitting like a ten year old.

"Hyuuga… come here to the club. Bring that dummy with you, we're going to have some few shots."

"Imai she's drunk!"

"Then I presume that you're so concerned about her? Do you like her Hyuuga? Forgot our bet eh?"

"SHUT IT! Fine I'll bring her there!"

"Who was that?"

"You're stupid, bitch friend." Natsume carried Mikan like before.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"SHUT UP! We're going to the bar."

They reached the bar and found the four drinking.

"YAY! I want a drink." Mikan said.

"Here." Hotaru handed Mikan a bottle of beer.

"Here Natsume." Eris handed him a shot of Arak (a colorless, sugarless spirit distilled from either Brem or Tuak with 20% to 50% alcohol content.)

"Thanks babe." Natsume said and kissed Eris' passionately in front of the others.

When Mikan saw this she felt her heart breaking.

"Hotaru let's dance!" Mikan said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hn, I don't want to dance baka." Hotaru replied coldly.

"Kill joy! Come on Sho! It's party time."

"Mikan I think this not a good…"

Sho was cut off when Mikan pulled him to the dance floor.

"Mikan I don't dance… oi Mikan."

Mikan was standing at the long table and started dancing wildly. Sho was trying to get Mikan down when a man punched Sho and said… " Let the girl dance!"

Men were whistling at Mikan. Sho stood up and was about to punch the man but Natsume punched the guys first.

"Hate to say this to you, but this girl belongs to me." Natsume said and glared at the man who punched Sho earlier. He grabbed Mikan and carried her bridal style leaving Sho dumbfounded.

"Natsume put me down! I was still enjoying!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsume yelled.

Natsume opened the door to his and Eris' room. He locked the door and he tossed Mikan on the bed harshly.

"OW! That hurts!"

"Does it?"

"YES! IT DOES!"

"WOULD YOU STOP SHOUTING POLKA?"

"I'm not polka! I have a name you stupid, cold hearted, jerk!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"I'M NOT SHUTING UP!"

"FINE!" Natsume couldn't control his temper and feelings anymore, he went near to Mikan and kissed her fiercely on the lips. Mikan was surprised, and tried her best to fight Natsume, but it was useless. Natsume hands were holding her shoulders. She liked how it felt, she gave in and responded to the kiss. Natsume's one hand held her waist while the other one on her neck. Mikan's hand were playing on his hair. They stopped kissing after 2 mins.

"Natsume… why did you do "it" with Eris?" Mikan asked sadly looking into his eyes.

"I don't know. And it's none of your business polka!" Natsume answered guiltily.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"…"

"I'm not Eris and yet you kissed me. Tell me did you feel anything?"

"_Yes. I guess I'm starting to love you."_ Natsume wanted to answer, but his pride got in the way.

"No."

"Jerk! And that was my first kiss!" Mikan slapped Natsume hard and stood up. She reached for the door, but it won't open. Natsume stared at Mikan who had a hard time opening the door.

"Let me do it." He said in a cold voice.

"Shit. It won't budge." Natsume groaned in frustration.

"I don't want to be here alone with you!"

"Why? Want to be with that Fuwa?" Natsume asked angrily.

"At least his good! Not like you!"

Natsume grabbed Mikan's shoulder and pinned her to wall, he gazed at her coldly.

"So you rather be with him than me?"

"YES!"

"YOU ARE INDEED A BITCH SAKURA!" Natsume yelled, and started kissing her.

"mmmphhfff."

Natsume continued kissing Mikan when suddenly he felt tears… he stopped kissing her and looked at her. Mikan was still closing her eyes. He let go of her and said…

"Sleep here for the night. I think Imai planned this."

Mikan opened her eyes when Natsume said that, his back was facing her. She didn't answer Natsume, instead she ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Natsume let out a sigh… and knocked at the door.

"Mikan… get out of there."

"NO! and I'm sleeping here!"

"FINE STAY THERE!" Natsume went to the closet and changed his clothes and lied down on the bed.

**At the Bar:**

"Ne, Hotaru… is it really ok to lock them up? And leave Sho and Eris here at the bar?" Ruka asked staring at Eris and Sho who were making out.

"Hn, maybe. C'mon bunny boy let's go to our room. I'm tired." Hotaru said.

**Ok I know it's short but I have to sleep now…I'll continue tomorrow ok? Sorry for the errors…:D**

**Please leave a review…:)))**

**And I'm sorry if it's kind of boring… :((**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13… sorry for the late update… there was no internet at my aunt's place when we went on a vacation… and this was supposed to be my Christmas Gift to all of you…anyway I don't own Gakuen…**

**Chapter 13: Concern?**

**Normal POV:**

Eris woke up in the morning. She and Sho were lying on the couch of the bar, she didn't remember what happened last night, but she was relieved to find that her clothes were on and so was Sho's. She left Sho who was still sleeping and went to her and Natsume's room.

"_Funny, usually Natsume would lock the door. I wonder why it's open." Eris thought._

When she arrived there she saw Natsume knocking at the bathroom.

"Oi come out there polka it's morning! Imai unlocked the door already, we have to leave in a few minutes from now." Natsume said.

"Natsume? Is Mikan-chan inside there? You slept together?" Eris asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh Eris you're there, nope she slept in the bathroom… we had a misunderstanding last night." Natsume answered dryly without looking at Eris. He continued to bang the door, but it was useless.

"Dammit! Eris can you call Imai and tell her that Polka is inside the bathroom?"

"Uh… ok."

**At the Bar:**

Sho woke up and found himself all alone in the couch.

"_Urgh… my head hurts, I wonder where's Mikan." Sho thought and went to the room he was assigned._

**Natsume's POV:**

I asked Eris to get Imai since this stupid girl decided to spend the night in the BATHROOM! Geez! Is she that stupid? Lying at the cold floor for a night? Damn! Imai's gonna kill me if this idiot gets cold…

"Would come out now WOMAN!" I screamed but no one answered.

Just then Eris arrived with Ruka and Imai. Imai went beside me and said…

"That would be 400,000 yen for making this idiot cry."

"What? I'm not gonna pay you! Beside it wasn't my fault she cried!" I retorted, trying not to sound guilty.

I really know it was my fault that this idiot is inside the bathroom, but I'm never gonna admit it! Hey, I still have my pride y' know! Tsk, I would never lower my pride for this girl! NEVER!

"Hn, what was that Hyuuga?" Imai asked me, while pointing her baka gun at me and glaring at me. I was really thankful when Ruka asked something, if not Imai might hit me with her baka gun.

"Guys Mikan is still there… could you fight later?" Ruka asked.

"Hn, bunny boy is right, well step aside I'll bring my other invention."

Imai took a control and a robot came inside the room banging the bathroom door hard. When the door opened we saw Polka lying on the floor still wearing her shorts, and her swimsuit (A/N: Mikan's swimsuit was two-piece ok?).

"She's sick." Imai said as she went beside Mikan.

"What?" I didn't know what I felt but I was a worried when Imai told us Polka was sick.

"I'll check if the clinic is open…"

Ruka wasn't able to finish when we saw Fuwa entering my room.

"I'll take Mikan there, looks like someone here doesn't know how to treat her well." He said while glaring at me. he went outside and left me, Ruka, Imai and Eris there.

**Sho's POV:**

On my way to my room I heard a commotion inside Natsume Hyuuga's room, I took a little peek and then…

"Guys Mikan is still there… could you fight later?" Ruka asked.

"Hn, bunny boy is right, well step aside I'll bring my other invention." Hotaru replied.

I saw Hotaru took a control and a robot came inside the room banging the bathroom door hard. When the door opened we saw Polka lying on the floor still wearing her shorts, and her swimsuit (A/N: Mikan's swimsuit was two-piece ok?).

"She's sick." Hotaru said as she went beside Mikan.

"What?" Natsume asked. I could sense there was worry in his voice.

"I'll check if the clinic is open…"

I didn't let Ruka finished, I went to the room and carried Mikan.

"I'll take Mikan there, looks like someone here doesn't know how to treat her well." I said while glaring at Hyuuga then I went outside.

**Normal POV**:

When Sho exited the room, Ruka, Hotaru and Eris noticed Natsume cleched his fists with his head bowed down.

"Natsume are you ok?" Ruka asked.

Natsume gazed at Ruka with those cold and angry crimson eyes.

"Hn."

"We'll I guess I have to follow Fuwa since that baka is sick. Let's go Ruka." Hotaru said sensing that Natsume needs time to cool off.

"Aren't you coming with us Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Hn, that Fuwa could take care of that girl." Natsume said while heading to the bed.

Ruka and Hotaru left Eris and Natsume alone. Natsume was sitting at the bed and Eris stood in front of him saying…

"Natsume I've decided to get married. I'll go to France and marry the guy." Eris said weakly.

Natsume looked up at Eris he stood up and said…

"Huh? Why? Eris I…"

"Natsume… I know you're starting to feel something for Mikan-chan." Eris said who is now crying.

"…"

"Tell me Natsume, if you were to choose between me or Mikan-chan who would you chose?"

"I'm sorry Eris." Natsume replied while covering his eyes with his bangs.

When he did "it" with Eris he really was thinking of Mikan, the first time he saw Mikan, he knew he wanted her body, but he didn't expect to fall for her. Eris hugged Natsume and said…

"I'll miss you."

"Eris… I'll miss you too." Natsume said while hugging the girl back.

Ruka and Hotaru reached the clinic and found Sho sitting beside Mikan.

"How is she?" Hotaru asked looking at her best friend who is sleeping in one of the beds.

"The nurse gave her a medicine, she said Mikan would regain her health back if she rests." Sho answered.

"I guess we have to extend a few hours before we head back to our previous hotel." Ruka said.

"Yeah." Hotaru agreed.

Natsume decided to help Eris packed her clothes first then he would go to the clinic and visit Mikan.

"Eris are you sure you could by yourself?"

"Yeah. And I have to go by myself before I change my mind and decide that I want to marry you." Eris joked, but still her eyes were sad.

"Eris…"

"Well then see you soon Nat-kun!" Eris said cheerfully. She gave Natsume a quick peck on the lips and ran outside carrying her bag.

"I'm sorry Eris." Natsume said when Eris was out of sight.

After a few minutes when Eris left he went to the clinic and found the three watching on Mikan.

"Natsume you're here! But where's Eris?" Ruka asked.

"She left." Natsume replied.

Ruka was shocked and so was Sho, but Hotaru knew why.

"I'm hungry. Come here bunny boy let's go eat." Hotaru said while dragging Ruka.

When they were out of sight Sho glared at Natsume and vice versa.

"Why don't you follow your girlfriend?" Sho asked.

" 'Cause I'll leave my FIANCEE behind if I follow my EX-Girlfriend Fuwa." Natsume replied coldly.

Sho was about to say something when they heard Mikan groaned. Immediately Naysume rushed beside Mikan.

"Eh?" Mikan slowly opened her eyes and found a pair of crimson eyes staring at her.

**Mikan's POV: **

"Eh?" I slowly opened my eyes and found a pair of crimson eyes which made me yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shut up woman will you!" Natsume said.

"Na…Natsume? SHo-kun? Wait what are you doing here? Where's Hotaru, Ruka and E… Eris-chan?" I asked.

Sho then stood behind Natsume and told me that they found me lying on the bathroom floor.

"Oh… I remember now, I slept at the bathroom and it was so cold. But wait who brought me here?"

"Fuwa did." Natsume replied irritatingly. I was hoping he'd say he did, but I guess he was too busy with Eris.

"Oh." I mumbled, damn! I hope my voice didn't sound obvious that I was dismayed knowing that Natsume didn't bring me here.

"Mikan, would you like to eat something?" Sho asked.

"Sure! I'm hungry." I replied happily.

"Ok I'll get you something. And Hyuuga watch over Mikan if you don't want anyone to get in the way." Sho said while glaring at Natsume, I wonder what's wrong with this two.

"Hn."

Sho exited the room while leaving me and this pervert alone.

"Ano… where's Eris-chan?"

"She left." Natsume replied dryly.

"May I ask why?"

"None of your business stupid. Now will you stop asking?"

"Well I didn't mean to pry mister!"

"Hn."

Natsume walked towards the window which was beside my bed. There was an awkward silence but I decided to cut it.

"Natsume? Are you still mad?" I asked nervously.

He faced me and stared at me with those mesmerizing eyes. He went nearer to me and seated beside me, and hugged me tightly and said…

"Why would I be mad at you? When I was the reason why you're here?" he asked me with his husky voice.

Wait? Is this really Natsume? Am I dreaming?

"Eh?"

**Normal POV:**

"Eh?" Mikan was surprised when she heard what Natsume said.

Natsume broke off the hug and stared at Mikan with a hint of amusement in his eyes… Mikan was about to say something when Natsume grinned slyly at her.

"Didn't know you fell for it polka." Natsume said mockingly.

"Wha…What? NATUSMEEEEEEE you IDIOT!"

Mikan pushed Natsume who was laughing at her.

"Hahahaha do you honestly think I'd say sorry or feel guilty? Dream on polka!"

"I HATE YOU!" Mikan screamed and ran outside leaving Natsume behind.

"Oi… Polka! Come back!" Natsume called Mikan, but still Mikan didn't listen and continued running.

"SHIT!" Natsume cursed as he followed Mikan.

"_Hmph, I'll definitely get Mikan back, you've wasted many chances Hyuuga."_

**There you have it! A cliffhanger… I wonder what would happen next?:))**

**Anyway review?:DD**

**I'm so sorry for the errors. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Yay! At last the internet's fixed! ;)) Anyway so sorry for the late update… I was busy because of my studies especially now that our midterms are coming and I'm also busy looking for a hacker since my face book was hacked by some jerk!:( Anyway here's chapter 14… enjoy…: D**

**Chapter 14: Home**

**Normal POV:**

Mikan ran out of the room, while Natsume followed her. Sho witnessed everything, he really didn't bought some food he just tested Natsume. He was actually outside Mikan's room listening to their conversation; he hid when he noticed that Mikan was already angry at Natsume. Sho wanted to ran after Mikan, but he knew where she was going so he went to the beach directly instead.

"That egoistical jerk! I hate you Natsume HYUUGA!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs, she didn't care whether people who were also at the beach heard her or not.

"You should stop shouting Mikan."

"Eh? Sh…Sho-kun?"

"If you're that mad you could punch him you know." Sho said while smiling.

"Mou! Sho you know I don't know how to punch someone!" Mikan said cutely.

Sho went near to Mikan and patted her head.

"I hope you're feeling better." Sho said looking worriedly at Mikan.

Mikan gave him an assuring smile and said… "Don't worry. I'm fine. Hey I thought you were going to buy some food?"

"Uh… right… about that… uhm..."

"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping?" Mikan asked suspiciously.

When Mikan asked this Sho bowed his head while blushing.

"SHO! URGH! What kind of a best bud are you? Hmph, I won't to talk to you anymore!" Mikan said while pouting.

"Mimi! C'mon… I'm sorry. I was just wondering what you would say to Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga? Hey did something happen between you and Natsume?"

"Don't raise your eye brows Mimi… it's not like you… and nothing happened, why did you asked?"

"Well… I thought you've always admired rich people…"

"Rich people who are humble Mimi not like Hyuuga. You're right he is a jerk for playing with a pretty girl like you." Sho said sincerely while looking at Mikan.

Mikan blushed at Sho's compliment.

"Shut up SHO! And would you mind to stop calling me MIMI!" Mikan then punched Sho on his shoulders.

"Hahaha Mimi's blushing!" Sho said teasingly.

"Shut up! Hmph fine you won't stop huh? Then I'll have to punish you!" Mikan then tickled Sho…

"Oi! Mimi stop it!" Sho was laughing hard and so was Mikan, they both lay on the sand while panting.

"Ne, Sho-kun… thanks for making me happy. I was really angry and thanks for saving me too." Mikan then sat up and so did Sho.

"Just tell what your problem is Mikan and I'll promise to make you better." Sho said while smiling.

"Hai! I will. You really are my best bud." Mikan then did something which made Sho shocked… she planted a soft and quick kiss on Sho's cheeks.

"C'mon Sho we still have to eat then pack."

"You... You go ahead I'll catch up."

"Ok. See you."

Unknown to them were a pair of crimson, purple and blue eyes watching them for the whole time.

**Mikan's POV:**

I ran to the beach to let all my feelings pour out. I really hate that guy! I don't want to marry him!

"That egoistical jerk! I hate you Natsume HYUUGA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs never minding what the people would say or think about me. I sat at the sand and cried, then I heard some footsteps but still I didn't mind it.

"You should stop shouting Mikan."

When I heard that I stopped crying and looked up at the person.

Eh? Sh…Sho-kun?"

"If you're that mad you could punch him you know." Sho said while smiling.

"Mou! Sho you know I don't know how to punch someone!" I said.

Sho went near to me and patted my head. He always does that when I'm sad.

"I hope you're feeling better." Sho said looking worriedly at me.

I gave him an assuring smile and said… "Don't worry. I'm fine. Hey I thought you were going to buy some food?"

"Uh… right… about that… uhm..."

"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping?" I asked suspiciously.

I looked at him closely and found him blushing.

"SHO! URGH! What kind of a best bud are you? Hmph, I won't to talk to you anymore!" I said while pouting.

"Mimi! C'mon… I'm sorry. I was just wondering what would you say to Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga? Hey did something happen between you and Natsume?" I asked again raising my eyebrows.

"Don't raise your eye brows Mimi… it's not like you… and nothing happened, why did you asked?"

_Hey wait!_ _Where did I learn to do this? Urgh that jerk! Know he always does, so am I! Bad manners Mikan._ I scolded myself.

"Well… I thought you've always admired rich people…" I said. I know Sho. He likes to mingle with them, he's really interested about their success.

"Rich people who are humble Mimi not like Hyuuga. You're right he is a jerk for playing with a pretty girl like you." Sho said sincerely while looking at me.

"_Crap! Why am I blushing at his compliment? Uh.. hello he was my crush when we were about 5? But still… urgh pull yourself together Mikan!"_

"Shut up SHO! And would you mind to stop calling me MIMI!" I then punched Sho on his shoulders.

"Hahaha Mimi's blushing!" Sho said teasingly.

"Shut up! Hmph fine you won't stop huh? Then I'll have to punish you!" I know exactly what am I going to do with Sho… I tickled him at the back of his neck, I knew that was his weak spot.

"Oi! Mimi stop it!" Sho was laughing hard and so was I, we both laid on the sand while panting.

"Ne, Sho-kun… thanks for making me happy. I was really angry and thanks for saving me too." I said looking at him while smiling.

"Just tell what your problem is Mikan and I'll promise to make you better." Sho said while smiling at me.

"Hai! I will. You really are my best bud." I leaned on his cheeks to give him a thank you kiss. I'm so glad to have Sho as a friend.

"C'mon Sho we still have to eat then pack." I said as I stood up.

"You... You go ahead I'll catch up." Sho said looking at me shockingly.

"Ok. See you."

_I hope Sho would still be my friend after I did that… it was just a thank you kiss and nothing more._

**Natsume's POV:**

"_Shit this idiot is driving me nuts! Where the hell did she go? If it weren't for that red haired flirt who blocked my way and asked for my name I would found her! Hn, I guess I'll have to ask Imai where would she go."_

I went to the restaurant where I found Ruka and Hotaru kissing… yuck! This two does know how to make a scene. When they sensed my presence they immediately broke apart.

"Want something to ask or tell us Hyuuga? Spill it now!" Imai said in a cold tone.

"Hn, I did interrupt something huh? I want to ask where would an idiot go if she cries? Or if she's mad at someone?"

"Why do ask this questions Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Recovered quickly from blushing I see…" I just love to tease his best friend sometimes.

"WHAT IS YOU'RE PURPOSE HYUUGA?" Imai asked me while sending deathly auras and glaring at me, I'm a bit scared here now… guess I have to tell them what really happened…

"Well me and polka had another fight."

"Again?" Ruka asked obviously frustrated at his best friend who was good at blowing up his chances.

"Yeah."

"I guess you're going to lose to someone."

"Shut it Imai! Would you tell me where she is now!"

"Fine. But we'll come with you. Bunny boy pay the bill first."

When they finished paying the bill Imai led us to the beach.

**Hotaru's POV:**

We reached the beach and saw many people spending their time there, I wonder where could that idiot be. We walked a few distance when we heard someone shouting.

"That egoistical jerk! I hate you Natsume HYUUGA!"

We turned our heads to that direction and we found her. Hyuuga was suppose to approach her but then he stopped after a few steps when Fuwa went near to Mikan. We watched them talk or rather bunny boy and the other idiot here watche them while I secretly pushed a certain button to my fly hearing invention in order to hear what those two idiots are talking about.

"C'mon guys we still have to pack we should leave those idiots." I said trying to test Hyuuga.

"Hn, you and Ruka can go ahead…"

"So you're just going to stand there and look like a stalker?" I asked.

"Shut it Imai! Ruka can't you control your fiancée here?"

I glared at Hyuuga then at bunny boy.

"Uh… I guess not Natsume. Anyway Hota…"

**Ruka's POV:**

"Uh… I guess not Natsume. Anyway Hota…"

I wasn't able to finish what was I suppose to say when we saw that Mikan kissed Sho on his cheeks. I looked at Natsume, and I could anger in his eyes… the last time I saw him looking like that when he knew that Eris left the country without telling him and that was the same day when he knew he was betrothed to Mikan. I looke at my fiancée and I saw her looking at Natsume while smirking.

"That does it!"

Natsume said now losing his temper.

"Hold it lover boy… you'll make it worse you know." Hotaru said smugly.

"Did you see what your best friend did Imai? She just kissed that bastard! That guy needs to know his limits!"

"Natsume calm down, you don't to gather the people's attention here." I said.

I knew he was mad and whenever his at this state it's hard to control him. He didn't listen to me but what stop him from going to Sho was Hotaru's words.

"Do you think Mikan still wants to marry you? And don't you dare tell me she cheated because she did not Hyuuga! I'll give you copy about their conversion." Hotaru said icily.

Me and Natsume looked at Hotaru.

"You… you knew what they were talking?"

"Yeah bunny boy. I'm not an inventor for nothing. Let's go back to our rooms to pack."

**Normal POV:**

Ruka and Natsume followed Hotaru back to the hotel. They went to their rooms to pack. While Natsume was packing he couldn't stop thinking what they saw.

"_Damn that POLKA DOTTED GIRL! Shit! Why couldn't I stop thinking about that! And what the hell did Imai when mean? Is Mikan still willing to marry me? Damn! I couldn't imagine myself without Mikan! WTF? And now I'm imagining things? First I'm mad since my 'fiancée' kissed her childhood friend and now I'm geeting mushy here! Crap!"_ Natsume thought. He finished his packing and he decided to go to Hotaru and ask what was Mikan and Sho's conversation.

"Oi Imai open up! I need to know there conversation, I'll pay you."

Hotaru opened the door and gave him a cd…

"Don't bother to pay. Consider yourself lucky Hyuuga. This would be the last time I'm helping you!" Hotaru said and shut the door.

"Ne, Hotaru are you sure we're not going to help him anymore?" Ruka asked.

"He needs to know and fix his own mistakes, but I know you'll still help him since he is your best friend Ruka. But I still have to test him, I also don't want Mikan to get hurt." Hotaru said while looking at Ruka.

Ruka stood up and hugged Hotaru.

"Never knew I'm lucky to have a considerate fiancée."

**OK! I'm done! I hope you like this... tell me what you think ok? Please leave a review and maybe I won't be able to update next week since it's our exam week… thanks for reading this too! :))**

**Review? :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update!:(( it was exam week… I couldn't write this chapter…and our internet connection was… I don't know destroyed? Again..:(( anyway here it is…again I'm so sorry :((( **

**I hope you'll love this one…**

**I don't own G.A.**

**Chapter 15: Home part 2**

**Normal PO V:**

Mikan finished packing as well as the others. They went back to their previous hotel to get some of their stuff. The rode the van they rented. Hotaru and Ruka were seated together while Natsume, Mikan and Sho were seated at the back. Mikan was seated between Sho and Natsume who were sitting quietly.

"_What's wrong with these two? I'm getting bored here! Crap… maybe Sho was mad at me for kissing him and Mr. Perverted here was pissed since I left him at the clinic… hmph it was his fault anyway.. yawn.. better sleep here…" _Mikan thought.

Mikan's head was unsteady since she was already asleep. The two lad noticed this. Natsume was about to grab Mikan's head and let her rest on his shoulders but Sho was the first one to do this.

"_F**k this Fuwa! Who does he think he is! Why is he acting like this towards Mikan."_ Natsume thought angrily. But then he just closed his eyes and let his head cool down, he knows that he still needs to apologize to Mikan.

"_Tsk … never knew Hyuuga would be civilized like this…I thought he's falling for Mimi… maybe not." _Sho thought.

**Hotaru's POV:**

"_This seems interesting… Hyuuga play his role good… but then that Sho really wants that baka back. I'll earn millions with this jealous Hyuuga face…"_ I thought evilly and stared at the photo I just captured.

"Hotaru what's that?"

"Nothing bunny boy."

"You sure? I just saw you putting something on your bag. You can't hide anything from me you know that." Ruka said to me while giving me a smile.

"Hn, just a picture of your best friend's jealous face."

"Hotaru…"

"I'll earn from this bunny boy so just keep your mouth shut."

"Fine… sigh… I wonder how will Natsume react to this."

**Normal POV:**

They reached the hotel and Natsume poked Mikan hard on the head.

"Hey! That hurt! What did you do that for?" Mikan yelled who is now fully awake.

"Duh to wake you up… and by the way idiot you're drooling."

"Shut up! And I don't drool! C'mon Sho…"

Mikan grabbed Sho and left Natsume behind. Hotaru and Ruka saw what happened (since Mikan and Sho left first).

"Your face is very green with jealousy you know." Hotaru said smugly.

"Shut up!" Natsume said in an angry tone and left the van.

"This is exciting don't you think Ruka?"

"No comment… c'mon babe let's go." Ruka said.

Hotaru blushed at Ruka's endearment and followed him.

Mikan, Hotaru Natsume and Ruka finished packing when Sho met them at the lobby.

"Eh? Sho you're not leaving yet?" Mikan asked.

"Not yet… our flight is still tomorrow…maybe I'll get in touch with you when we get back to Japan."

"Sure! Meet me at the Sakura park next week? 3 pm?"

"Ok! See you Mimi!" Sho said and gave Mikan a kiss on her cheeks. And after that he left.

Natsume and Ruka's eyes widen when Sho kissed Mikan, while Mikan stood there…frozen and blushing.

Hotaru on the other hand just smirked and realized that Natsume clenched his fist.

"Uh… I think we should go." Ruka said trying to break the tension his feeling.

"Hn." Natsume went out first followed by Ruka.

"You ready to go?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"Yeah… I guess." Mikan said weakly.

After a few minutes they reached the airport just in time for their flight. Natsume and Mikan were seated together the same goes for Ruka and Hotaru.

"Sigh… flying again." Mikan said uncomfortably.

"Scared polka?" Natsume asked in his cold voice.

Mikan looked at him and was surprised to see Natsume stare at her with a murderous look. Mikan just turned her eyes away from Natsume.

"…"

"And now you're not talking to me? hn, if I was Fuwa I guess you'd be happy and talkative right now."

"_You're wrong. I'd be just happy if you won't treat me like a worthless person Natsume" _Mikan thought sadly.

"Guess you really won't talk to me… I guess I'll have to trade seat with Imai…" Natsume said dryly.

He was about to stand up but then Mikan grabbed his hand and said …

"Please stay…Hotaru gets mad at me when I act like a baby… but I'm really scared of heights…I'll do whatever you want just stay here…" Mikan pleaded with those puppy eyes.

"Sigh… I hope you won't back out on your word polka." Natsume said boringly and seated beside Mikan.

During the flight Ruka and Hotaru planned for Natsume and Mikan to fall in love with each other. While Mikan just slept and Natsume just kept staring at Mikan.

**Natsume's POV:**

"_This girl sure sleeps a lot… sigh… I should be mad at her… and that Fuwa… but every time she begs with those puppy eyes… I just couldn't resist her! DAMMIT! Natsume you're getting crazy! Heck you might end up in a mental hospital!"_ I mentally cursed myself. I let polka rest her head on my shoulder and then I remembered the CD Imai gave me… I decided to listen to it when we reached home. The flight was smooth and finally after a few hours we we're back at Japan.

"Polka we're here."

"Yawn… we are? I'm…"

Polka wasn't able to finish what she was saying since she was covering her mouth.. like she was going to throw up…

"Oi polka… you ok? Wait here I'll get…"

I wasn't able to finish what was I saying since the IDIOT threw up on my shirt.

**Mikan's POV:**

"Polka we're here."

I opened my eyes slowly and realized that we have reached Japan.

"Yawn… we are? I'm…"

I was about to say something when I felt like my head is spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up soon. I covered my mouth to prevent from doing it.

"Oi polka… you ok? Wait here I'll get…"

Natsume wasn't able to finish what he was saying when I couldn't take it anymore and threw up on his shirt.

After that I didn't know what happened… all I remembered was Natsume cursing and Hotaru and Ruka rushed towards us.

I woke up for I don't know after an hour it happened? Urgh… m head still hurts a little… wait where am I? I'm in my room? Whoa… how'd I get here?

"Mikan dear! How are you?"

"Mom!"

**Normal POV:**

"Mom!"

"Yo… baby sis!" Tsubasa said cheerfully.

"Onii-chan?"

Mikan's mother hugged hear tightly while sitting on the bed… while Tsubasa stood beside Mikan's bed.

"How did I end in my room? And where's dad?" Mikan asked.

"Well, he's talking to Natsume dear… and Mikan why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Mikan asked quite confused.

"Mikan! Don't play dumb with me." Yuka said in an angry tone.

Mikan looked at Tsubasa…

"You vomited." Tsubasa mouthed.

Mikan looked back at her mom with an apologizing face.

"Mom… I'm…"

"Knock knock… Mikan you're awake? Glad you're home now." Shiki said while smiling at his daughter.

"Hi dad!" Mikan said and went to her father and hugged him.

"So dear where's Natsume?" Yuka asked.

"He already left he still needs to change…" Shiki said while chuckling he stopped when he noticed his wife glaring at him.

"Uh… I think we should go outside Tsubasa…"

"Sure dad…"

Tsubasa and Shiki left Mikan's room for they know that Yuka has something to tell Mikan.

"Uhm… mom… I'm sorry about Natsume's…"

"Don't say sorry to me missy… say that to Natsume tomorrow at school." Yuka said firmly.

"Mom… I didn't mean to…"

"Mikan…"

"Fine I'll apologize to him mom…"

"Mikan that's not the only thing I want to talk about."

"What mom? There's still more?"

"Yes… come with me." Yuka said while smiling at her daughter…she just looks like Mikan only that she has a shorter hair.

They went to Yuka and Shiki's room. Yuka locked the door and opened their closet.

"Mom what's that?"

"Mikan… this is your wedding dress…"

"Eh? Mom…" Mikan opened the box and found a cream colored dress.

She pulled it out and found the most beautiful dress.

"Well?"

"Mom…it's beautiful... but where…?"

"It was my wedding dress Mikan." Yuka said.

"Really mom… it's wonderful."

"Well I just sewed it a little… to make it a little fashionable."

"Mom! you're the best!" Mikan said and hugged her mom tightly.

"I'm glad you love it." Yuka said.

"Now Mikan, let's take a seat… tell me what happened? How are you and Natsume?" Yuka asked in a childish manner.

"Mom… nothing much happened." Mikan answered shyly.

"Come on Mikan tell me…"

"Well… mom I'm not sure if I'd still want to marry Natsume." Mikan said honestly.

"Mikan? Why is that?"

"Mom I know you dad agreed to this marriage… and I know that we're having difficulties in terms of money matters… but mom… I want to marry for love." Mikan said who is now crying.

Yuka just stared at her daughter and hugged her gently… "Hush now Mikan… I know It's been hard on you… but you know what Mikan you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We'll explain to Natsume's parents."

"Mom… I really want to help but… mom Natsume loves someone."

"So… something did really happened huh?"

Mikan looked at her mom with surprised eyes. Yuka just smiled and said…

"Looks like you like Natsume…no I think you love him Mikan."

"Mom… how'd you…"

"Mother knows best Mikan. From the way you said it… that Natsume is in love with someone, you sounded very upset… not to say you were jealous."

"Mom…"

"Mikan… we'll do anything for your happiness as well as your brother's. We'll call off the deal if you…"

"But mom… your friendship with Uncle Persona and aunt Kaoru might be ruined."

"Mikan… I love your father when I married him. I was really happy when I decided to wed him, I want you to experience the same thing. I'm sorry we just made the deal."

"Mom it's fine."

"But you know what Mikan? When you love someone there are times that you'll be hurt."

"I know mom."

"We can call for an arrangement… I'll tell your father…"

"Mom… there's no need for that. I'll marry him… even if he does not love me." Mikan said and stopped crying.

"But Mikan…"

"Mom… you made me realize that I need to sacrifice. Like you… you were willing to give up the friendship you've shared with Natsume's parents… mom thank you." Mikan said while smiling.

"Mikan are you sure?"

"We still have one month right? Maybe he'll learn to love me by then." Mikan said.

"Now let's go eat we were a bit dramatic back there." Yuka said.

"Hehehehe sure mom! I'm starved!"

Nastume's Mansion:

"Good evening Natsume-sama, let me take your luggage."

"Honey! You're home… wait what happened?" Kaoru asked when she noticed the stain on Natsume's shirt.

"Mikan threw up." Natsume said irritatingly.

When Kaoru heard this she laughed at her son.

"Well no girl has done to my son something like that." Persona said while chuckling.

Natsume rolled his eyes when he heard his father chuckled. "I want to rest for now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But how about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry mother. Good night dad." Natsume said in a monotonous tone.

"Mikan's quite a girl. Looks like our son likes her. Don't you think hon?" Kaoru asked Persona.

"Yeah. When something like this happens he usually goes wild and he comes home very angry, but now? He seems a bit calm."

**Natsume's POV:**

"Dammit! I really need to take a shower." I said to myself.

I took a shower for almost an hour and changed my clothes. I looked for the CD Imai gave me. I listened to polka's conversation and her 'best friend.'

"You should stop shouting Mikan."

Eh? Sh…Sho-kun?"

"If you're that mad you could punch him you know."

"Mou! Sho you know I don't know how to punch someone!"

"I hope you're feeling better."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Hey I thought you were going to buy some food?"

"Uh… right… about that… uhm..."

"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping?"

"_That FUWA was listening to my conversation with MIKAN? I'll get him for that!"_ I thought angrily.

"SHO! URGH! What kind of a best bud are you? Hmph, I won't to talk to you anymore!"

"Mimi! C'mon… I'm sorry. I was just wondering what would you say to Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga? Hey did something happen between you and Natsume?"

"_Tsk, concern much? That Fuwa! Is he that desperate to get Mikan back?"_

_I clenched my fist… I knew that Fuwa was trying to get Mikan back, and dang I screwed up! I swear I won't let him take Mikan._

"Don't raise your eye brows Mimi… it's not like you… and nothing happened, why did you asked?"

_Tsk… raising eyebrows huh? Just like me… _

"Well… I thought you've always admired rich people…"

"Rich people who are humble Mimi not like Hyuuga. You're right he is a jerk for playing with a pretty girl like you."

_Me…? A jerk! Tsk I'll show you who's the real jerk here FUWA! And what now? He flatters Mikan? What a flirt! _

"Shut up SHO! And would you mind to stop calling me MIMI!"

"Hahaha Mimi's blushing!"

_Hn, I thought I was the only to make that idiot blush! What am I thinking! Get a grip Natsume!_

"Shut up! Hmph fine you won't stop huh? Then I'll have to punish you."

"Oi! Mimi stop it!"

"Ne, Sho-kun… thanks for making me happy. I was really angry and thanks for saving me too."

_Happy? Is he that great? Tsk… she's happy that's why she kissed him? Pathetic!_

"Just tell what your problem is Mikan and I'll promise to make you better."

"Hai! I will. You really are my best bud."

"C'mon Sho we still have to eat then pack."

"You... You go ahead I'll catch up."

"Ok. See you."

"_She really didn't cheat on me huh? I guess I have to apologize… hey wait a minute! She was the one who threw up on my shirt! And she's the reason why I am acting like mad! Damn that girl! I'd better get some sleep… I'm getting crazy indeed."_

**Mikan's POV:**

Next Day…

Mikan went to her school earlier, she needs to prepare herself… she still has to apologize to Natsume.

"_Hmmm… what am I going to do? Think Mikan! Think! Crap… why did I have to vomit!" _Mikan slap herself mentally.

I entered the room slowly and found Natsume sleeping on his desk. I went to him slowly and as much as possible quietly… I really don't know what to say. Well… here goes nothing…

"Na…Natsume? Are you awake?" I asked nervously.

"What polka? It's still early and you missed me already?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

I stared into his eyes… I forgot how wonderful they were.

Natsume's POV:

"What polka? It's still early and you missed me already?" I asked her.

She didn't answer or retorted back at me… I noticed she was staring at me and I was looking at her brown orbs… I really love those eyes. I snapped out of my thoughts and said…

"Falling for me now?"

"SHUT UP PERVERT!" she said while blushing. Tsk the old polka is back.

"What do you want? You owe me a lot you know." I said not looking at her.

"Well… I…"

"Spill it." I said.

"I'm sorry about your shirt… I didn't mean to… I…"

"Hn… I won't forgive you."

"What? But I just said…"

"I know what you just said! And I won't forgive you… unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you go out with me."

"Wha… what?"

"You said it yourself polka… you'll do anything right? And I guess it's only fair that you would agree to go out with me."

"Fine! But I don't want others to know about this!"

"Too bad… they know…"

"What the?..."

Normal POV:

"What the?..." Mikan was about to ask Natsume but she gazed at the direction where Natsume was looking and found Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru, Ruka and some of their classmates looking at them.

"Mikan-chan! You're going out with Natsume?" Anna asked.

"You bitch! How could you flirt with Natsume-san Sakura!" Sumire asked angrily.

"Mikan you didn't tell us!" Nonoko said.

Hotaru and Ruka just kept quiet.

"Guys… no you've got the wrong idea… we were…"

"Yeah we are going out, and we're engaged." Natsume said confidently.

"But… she's poor and a nobody!" a fan girl of Natsume complained.

BAKA BAKA BAKA…

"Shut up!" Hotaru said coldly.

"Natsume you jerk! You're ruining my life!" Mikan yelled.

"Hn, you are welcome polka." Natsume said.

"Good Morning class!" Narumi greeted.

He noticed the girls were glaring at him and Natsume was sending a deathly aura.

"Err… break time!" He said while exiting the room.

"This is not good baka." Hotaru said to Mikan… she's referring to the fan girls.

"Natsume…"

"She'll be fine Ruka. Let's go." Natsume said and he headed for the door.

"See you around." Ruka said and gave Hotaru a peck on her cheeks before leaving the room.

"My life is going to be in hell." Mikan said.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? What you think? Ok I know it's boringggggggggggggggg so sorry for that…. I'll make the next chapter more exciting…**

**Anyway review?:OO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok here's chapter 16! Hehehehe hope you'll like it…**

**Ok in this chapter Natsume will know what Mikan's talent is and vice versa…just added it to create a twist?:O …whatever… hahahaha anyway...thank you for ALL the review…and for the support as well…:DD**

**Chapter 16: Howalons and Kisses**

**Normal POV:**

"Urgh! I can't believe I have to go out with that jerk!" Mikan said angrily while banging her head on her desk.

"Mikan-chan calm down." Nonoko said.

"Yeah Nonoko's right Mikan… stop it." Anna declared and seated herself on the vacant desk next to Mikan.

"How can I calm down Nonoko, Anna? Those fan girls are driving me crazy!"

"Well you got Hotaru and Natsume sometimes glares at them." Nonoko said.

"Yeah right…"

_BANG!_

The three girls looked at the door to see who entered the room.

"Hn, c'mon polka time to go home." Natsume said while grabbing Mikan.

"Wha… wait what are you doing here? Didn't you left already?" Mikan asked.

"Nope I didn't left yet… I had to see… never mind. Let's go."

"Fine. See you Monday." Mikan said and waved at the twins and followed Natsume.

"I think they're in love." Nonoko said while smiling.

"Yeah. I think they are." Anna agreed.

**Natsume's POV:**

I went back to the our classroom after my talk with Ruka and that money freak… I walked silently and remembered what Imai and Ruka advised.

"_Hyuuga… "_

"_What is it Imai?"_

"_I just want to give you a hint where that baka would enjoy."_

"_How much do you ask then?"_

"_500,000 yen."_

"_Tsk I'd rather figure it out on my own."_

"_Fine suit yourself… come on Ruka looks like your best friend can handle things on his own."_

"_Wait…" I called._

"_Here's a check… so what is it?"_

"_You tell him bunny boy."_

"_Well Natsume… Mikan's good at dancing… and she enjoys ballroom dancing something like that…" Ruka said._

"_So now I suggest you take her to the dancing studio your mother owns." Imai said._

"_Hn. Fine and I'll consider what you two are suggesting."_

_I walk away and searched for polka._

_BANG!_

I opened the door to our classroom only to find polka talking to the twins.

"Hn, c'mon polka time to go home." I said while grabbing Mikan.

_Seriously Natsume… why are you taking her home?_

_To make sure she's safe?... Damn! Since when did I start to care for her safety anyway?_

"Wha… wait what are you doing here? Didn't you left already?" Mikan asked.

"Nope I didn't left yet… I had to see… never mind. Let's go."

"Fine. See you Monday." Mikan said and waved at the twins.

We walked directly to my car and I drove off without saying anything to her.

"Ne Natsume? Could you stop by that street? I need to but something."

"Whatever."

I stopped to the street where she pointed.

"What are we doing here?"

"Uh… I need to buy howalons… I'm a bit starved."

"Howa… what?"

"Howalons… you don't know what is that?"

"Duh… would I ask if I knew polka?"

Mikan sighed and puffed her cheeks… she looks like a child… I chuckled softly at her actions.

"What are you laughing at?"

"For your info polka… I'm not laughing just chuckling and could buy those things already I need to go home and prepare for out date."

"Shut up! And it's food genius."

She left the car and headed to the stand selling howalons.

**Mikan's POV:**

I left the car and went to buy my favorite howalons! Hmmmmmmmmm…. Yum! I missed eating this.

"Why hello Mikan! How many boxes? 2 small ones?" Mr. Han asked.

"Hello Mister Han! Please give me 2 big boxes!" I said cheerfully.

"Two? And you want the big ones? Never knew you could eat that much Mikan-chan."

"Oh this one is for my friend." I said.

"You mean that boy over there?" He asked pointing at Natsume who went out of his black jaguar car… he was leaning on his door and was looking at the sky…

_Crap… why does he have to look so… perfect. Wait… what? Perfect… bad thoughts Mikan!_

"Yeah" I answered and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"My…my Mikan-chan never knew you had a boyfriend."

"No he's not my…uh boyfriend…. He's just a friend…"

"Ok… but I think you like him. Well here's your order and the other is on me since I haven't see you in a while…" Mr. Han said.

"Mou Mr. Han! Stop teasing me…. and thank you so much." I said.

I paid Mr. Han and went back to the car.

"Finally. Let's go."

Natsume went inside the car and so did I. we reached my house and I swear I saw my mom and dad peeking at the window… urgh…

"What time tomorrow?"

"What?"

"I said polka what time would we meet tomorrow?"

"Uh… I don't know…. It was your idea ."

"Hn fine… 10 am. I'll wait here."

"Wait your fetching me?"

"Yeah."

"Uh… ok… why don't you go inside? Mom will prepare snacks for us."

"Tsk I still didn't say goodbye and you miss me?"

"Shut up! I was trying to be hospitable you conceited jerk!"

Normal POV:

"Tsk I still didn't say goodbye and you miss me?" Natsume asked while smirking.

"Shut up! I was trying to be hospitable you conceited jerk!" Mikan retorted.

Natsume laughed at Mikan … while Mikan just glared at him.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"It's howalons Natsume."

"You brought one for me?" Natsume asked amusingly.

"No… Mr. Han gave that for free."

"Oh… that's why you gave this." Natsume said in a depress tone.

"Fine…. I was suppose to but two… well actually I did… but Mr. Han gave it to me for free."

"So you were planning to buy one for me?"

"I thought you're a genius?"

"Hn anyway thanks polka."

"You're welcome." Mikan said while smiling at him.

Natsume felt his heart beating faster…

_Damn… I really love to see her smile like this._

"Well then see you tomorrow. Hug Aoi for me and your parents as well." Mikan said while opening the door.

"Uh… wait." Natsume said while he held Mikan's wrist.

"What is it Natsume?"

"Uh… say hi to your parents for me too… sorry I can't go inside dad wants to talk to me."

"Ok."

"And Mikan?"

"Hm….?"

"Thank you and I'll see you tomorrow." Natsume whispered to her gently and gave Mikan a kiss on her cheeks.

Mikan's POV:

"_And Mikan?"_

"_Hm….?"_

"_Thank you and I'll see you tomorrow." Natsume whispered gently and gave me a kiss on my cheeks._

_Back there… when he called me by my name… I could feel my heart beating… and when he said those words…. And that kiss…_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Mikan is everything fine?"

"Yeah mom… sorry for waking you up."

"Well sleep now… you still have a date tomorrow right?"

"Uhuh… goodnight mom."

"Night sweetie."

_Damn… I kept thinking about the kiss…._

**Normal POV:**

**Next Morning…**

"Mikan wake up it's already 9:20." Yuka said.

"What? I'm still sleepy."

"Mikan SAKURA!" Yuka said in an angry tone.

"Ok… I'm awake now mom."

Mikan took a bath for 20 mins.

Hm… I wonder what should I wear…. Ah! This maybe this one!

After 10 mins. of changing…

"Hey little sis Natsume's here." Tsubasa said while knocking on Mikan's door.

"Coming."

"Natsume… thanks for taking my daughter out…"

"It's nothing uncle… I mean father." Natsume said awkwardly.

"You have to get use to it Natsume… treat as like your mom and dad." Yuka said.

Natsume just simply smiled and gave Yuka a nod.

"She's said she's coming. And you… take care of my sister…" Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa!" Yuka galred at her son.

"I will…" Natsume said while eyeing Tsubasa.

"Sorry I took so long…" Mikan said while coming down… she was wearing a white miniskirt which was 2 inches above her knees, black sneakers and a baby yellow colored shirt with a hood and her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a gold ribbon.

"Hn, ready? Natsume asked.

"Ready." Mikan answered full of energy.

Mikan bid her parents and her brother goodbye and went inside the car.

"Never knew you have a sense of fashion polka." Natsume said without looking at her.

"I could say the same to you pervert." Mikan said looking at Natsume who was wearing a pair of khaki pants, a navy blue polo shirt and a pair of white sneakers.

"So where are we going first?" Mikan asked.

"You'll see."

Natsume drove to the biggest mall in Japan. He parked his car and gave his keys to the valet.

"Uh Natsume what are we doing here in P.K.N.A. Mall? This mall is super expensive."

"We own this polka… and we're here to buy some clothes."

"You… you own this?" Mikan asked while yelling.

"Geez… lower down your voice polka… and haven't you heard what I said?" Natsume said irritatingly.

"Sorry… and you said we're going to buy clothes? For what?"

"For the party."

"What party?"

"Seriously do you have many questions? And didn't your parents tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The reason why dad talked to me is to discuss about the party. My parents called your parents last night. Didn't they tell you? The engagement party will be held next week."

"What! We're having an engagement party?"

"Hn."

They entered a store which sells gowns and men's suit.

Mikan was trying different gowns while Natsume was picking his suit. Mikan got out from the dressing room and was about to ask Natsume how she looked when…

"Natsume! You're here. I missed you." Minami Souen exclaimed flirtatiously.

Natsume faced the brown haired girl who had a pair of blue eyes and glared at her.

"What do you want Minami?" Natsume asked coldly.

"My what a way to treat me… haven't you forgotten our 'past?'"

"Shut up… nothing happened to us… you know that! And I'm here with my fiancée."

"Fiancée? Really? Where is she then? Don't tell me that's her." Minami said while pointing at Mikan who's wearing a strapless light blue gown with a matching silver band on her waist.

Natsume stared at Mikan…

_She really is beautiful… she really looks like an angel._

"Yeah this is my fiancée." Natsume said while grabbing Mikan's waist.

"Wow… she looks like a maid." Minami said mockingly.

"A what?" Mikan asked again… and trying to hold her temper.

"Minami… watch your words. Don't insult her in front of me you bitch. Now excuse us." Natsume said angrily as he and Mikan left the girl.

Natsume purchased his suit and he also paid for Mikan's gown. They went to the store which sells shoes and sandals for any occasion. Mikan was still choosing her sandals while Natsume went to a jewelry store.

"Good morning young master. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I want to buy an engagement ring and a bracelet."

"Right this way sir."

Natsume selected a white gold bracelet and a silver ring. (I'll describe the bracelet later…and the ring I'll describe it during the party).

"I'll take this one. Thank you."

Natsume purchased the items and went back to the store.

"Natsume I couldn't decide… this is too expensive." Mikan said while returning the gold sandal which had tiny stones on it.

"You like this don't you?"

"Yeah… but I have other sandals and I could look for a cheaper one."

"Hn. But that is the one you like… be thankful that I'm generous today."

"But…" Mikan was about to protest but Natsume called the sales lady and told her that he will buy the sandal.

"Thanks Natsume."

"Whatever."

It was already 12:30 and both of them are already starved.

"Let's go here." Natsume was about to enter an expensive restaurant when Mikan said…

"Not there. I have a better place in mind. Let's go."

"Fine."

They drove off and Natsume followed the directions Mikan gave him… they came across a fast food.

"We're eating here." Mikan said as she got out.

"Here? At KFC?"

"Yes. C'mon!"

When they went inside the people who were eating stared at them.

"Hey is that Natsume Hyuuga? He's so cute… I wonder if she's the next toy." A girl whispered.

"Yeah he's really cute. That girl is very lucky." Another girl said.

The whispers continued but they ignored it and ordered.

"Hello sir, maam may I take your order?" the female crew said while staring at Natsume.

"Uh… 2 bucket of fries 1 large iced tea 1 2pcs. Of chicken I want the spicy one and one extra rice please. How about you Natsume? What are you eating?"

"Didn't you just ordered?" Natsume said while raising his brow.

"Uhm hehehehehe that's only for me." Mikan said while scratching her head.

"I'll have the same thing. Here's the mon…"

"My treat Mr. Egoistical Jerk don't worry. Go look for a seat." Mikan said and smiled at him.

"Tsk. Mocking me polka?"

Mikan just stuck her tongue out at him as Natsume went to look for a seat. They ate their lunch quietly and after that they headed back to the car.

"Are you ready to burn some fats polka?"

"Huh?"

"We're going dancing."

"Dancing? What?"

"You'll see."

Natsume drove off to his Mother old studio.

"Wow! A dancing studio! Is this yours?"

"It's my mom's. She closed this shop when I was born… she wanted to become a full time mom. c'mon."

"This is so cool! Whoa! I've always love to dance… but I never been in this kind of place." Mikan said.

"Why?"

"My parents couldn't afford to let me take proper dance lessons… but I learned it anyway by watching some moves in the net and t.v."

"Well let's see what you've got little girl." Natsume said while smirking.

He turned played the CD and grabbed Mikan's hands and waist.

"Waltz?" Mikan asked as Natsume dragged her to the center of the dance floor.

"Yeah we're dancing waltz… call this a practice for the party too." Natsume replied while smirking.

Mikan smiled at him and danced with Natsume.

(A/n you can watch their dance at this site .com/watch?v=nY0O4JdMv54&feature=fvw and for the music I chose the waltz in Ouran… .com/watch?v=BHxdn8qWAqA).

After dancing….

"I never knew you could dance too Natsume." Mikan said as they drove off.

"Tsk… my mom's a dancer polka a world renowned dancer. It runs in the blood."

"You're so full of yourself… hmph… where's the next stop?" Mikan commented while puffing her cheeks.

"Just wait polka we're almost there." Natsume replied and smiled a little.

Natsume stopped at the park where he and Eris used to hang out… Mikan knew this place and remained silent. They reached the Sakura tree and Natsume sat on one of the swings beside the tree. Mikan sat on the other swing too.

"Eris and I used to play here. This place reminds me of her… I confessed here too." Natsume said while closing his eyes.

"Oh." Mikan was a bit jealous when Natsume said that this place reminded him of Eris.

"And this is where I stayed when she left me."

"You really love her don't you?" Mikan asked while keeping her head down.

Natsume faced at Mikan and smiled at her.

"Yeah I did love her."

Mikan looked at Natsume confused.

"Did?"

Natsume stood up from the swing and knelt in front of Mikan.

"Well when she left me I played with others…"

"Including that Minami?" Mikan asked still looking at Natsume.

"Yeah… but I didn't have any serious relationship. I was devastated about this arrange marriage...but then I've met you… and you made me…."

"Made you what?"

"Made me … feel something again…Mikan I can't promise to love you forever… I still want to clear out my feelings. But as of now I want you to stay with me… would you?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume…"

"I'm not asking for any commitment or anything I just want you to stay by my side. You know like uh… special friends?"

Mikan looked at Natsume… for a while before she answered.

"Tell me first Natsume do still have feelings for Eris-chan?"

"Yeah… a little. But I moved on a bit Mikan…"

"Then maybe we could be special friends." Mikan said while forcing a smile.

_I hope we could be more than that Natsume…._

Natsume knew Mikan was disappointed by his answer but he still needs time to sort out his feelings.

"Thanks. And close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it polka."

Mikan rolled her eyes but obeyed anyway. Natsume took out the white gold bracelet with 3 angel charms hanging on it, he placed it on Mikan's left wrist.

"Open your eyes now."

Mikan opened her eyes and saw the bracelet.

"What's this?"

"A bracelet… are you really a scholar?" Natsume asked in a sarcastic manner.

"I know it's a bracelet stupid… but why did…"

"Consider it as an apology present. C'mon lets go." Natsume rose and turned his back on Mikan.

"Natsume wait."

Natsume stooped walking and turned to Mikan's direction.

"Thank you." Mikan said and hugged Natsume.

"You're welcome." Natsume replied while hugging back Mikan.

They broke the hug and stayed there for a bit longer… they simply watched the sunset and enjoyed each other's company.

"Thank you so much Natsume." Mikan said as she got out of the car.

"Hn."

"Good night I'll see you on Monday. Take care Natsume." Mikan said giving Natsume a peck on his cheeks.

"Not so fast polka."

"Huh?"

"You don't kiss people like that." Natsume said while his bangs covered his eyes.

"I don't? Then how…"

Mikan was not able to finish when Natsume grabbed her waist and kissed her on the lips. Mikan was shocked but responded to the kiss anyway. They broke off after a few seconds.

"Good night polka." Natsume said and drove swiftly… leaving Mikan blushing.

**This one is revised….**

**And I know the mall had a weird name:DDD hahahahaha**

**DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hope you enjoyed! Wondering why was it KFC? Well it's my favorite food chain! I really love their fries,,,,,,:DDD sorry for the wrong grammar and misspelled words….:((**

**And I know Natsume is ooc here… but hey he's really gentle and sweet (in his own way) on the manga:D**

**Anyway review?:DDD **


	17. Chapter 17

**I was suppose to update last Saturday but I was lazy… anyway enjoy this chapter…:DD and tell me about the clothes…is it ok?:OO**

**Please leave a review?;)**

**I don't Gakuen… **

**Chapter 17: Confessions and Confusions**

**Normal POV:**

"Mikan someone's looking for you. Hurry up… this person is excited to see you." Tsubasa said.

"Ok… I'll be right there." Mikan answered…. she went down stairs to see who's the person waiting

for her.

"Yo Mimi!" Sho said who was standing at the door.

"Sho-kun! You're back! So good to see you!" Mikan said while hugging her best friend.

"Same here." Sho said while hugging Mikan back.

"Ehem!"

Mikan and Sho broke the hug when they realized that Tsubasa was still watching them.

"Ah… why don't you sit down here Sho I'll get some juice… by the way Tsubsa-nii where's mom and

dad?"

"They said they will buy groceries."

"Oh… and wait where are you going?"

"Ah I still have a date with Sierra today. See you later. And Sho? Take care of this idiot. Ja!"

Tsubasa left the house and went to meet his girlfriend.

"Uhm… what do you want to do?" Mikan asked.

"Hmm… well we could go to the park or somewhere. Mind if you'll tour me?" Sho asked.

Mikan smiled at Sho and said… "Sure! I'll go get dressed, and oh wait you're juice I'll make one first."

Sho rolled his eyes and said…" Just get dressed Mimi… and I want to spend time with my bf today."

"Ok."

Mikan went to her room to get dressed while Sho waited patiently for Mikan.

"Ok I'm ready!" Mikan said while going down. Sho gazed at Mikan from head to toe and smiled.

Mikan was wearing a black mini skirt

(her mini skirt looks like this:

./imglanding?q=simple+outfits+on+dates&hl=en&sa=X&rlz=1W1ACAW_enUS368&tbs=isch:1&prmd=ivns&tbnid=hPv6t5f5GyvznM:&imgrefurl=.com/page/3/&imgurl=./2010/04/date_%253Fw%253D396%2526h%253D467&ei=zllPTdO_KsWpcdD8rfsF&zoom=1&w=396&h=467&iact=hc&oei=v1lPTePpNYj6cJ3tucsL&esq=2&page=3&tbnh=121&tbnw=102&start=24&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:24&biw=1076&bih=431)

and she wore simple red blouse with puffed sleeves, while she just let her hair loose. She wore a pair of

white doll shoes and was carrying a small black sling bag.

"Uh… Sho-kun? Are you ok?"

"Huh? uh.. yeah I'm fine let's go."

They rode the bus and went to the park where they used to hang out (A/n: this park is different from the

Park that Natsume and Mikan hanged out).

"Nothing change here…" Sho murmured.

"Yeah nothing changed." Mikan said.

"Listen Mimi I have to tell you something."

"Uh what is it Sho? I've noticed you were jumpy during the bus ride."

**Mikan's POV:**

"Listen Mimi I have to tell you something."

"Uh what is it Sho? I've noticed you were jumpy during the bus ride."

_I wonder if Sho's fine… he seemed disturbed._

"Uh… Mimi I… I…"

"I, what Sho?"

"I like you… no scratch that… I love you Mimi. I like you when we were kids… and when I left this place I missed you so much… I kept thinking about you. I know you're engage but hey… you said that you and that Hyuuga would have to agree first right? So I guess I still have a chance… do I have one Mimi?"

"Sho… I… I also liked you when we were kids… but Sho it was a long time ago… and besides… the engagement party would be held next week."

"Next week? I thought you didn't agree… and Hyuuga didn't agree?"

"I… we still haven't made up our mind…"

"Then why would there be a party?"

"His parents arranged it… I guess they're uhmmm…"

"They want you to become that guy's wife? Mimi I know and you know you'd just be hurt if you're with him! Why are you following them just like that? What about you? Your happiness?" Sho asked me… I looked at him and I saw pain and anger in his eyes.

"Sho I also need to do this for my family…. You know we're struggling financilally."

"So you're just using him for money?"

"No! I'm not… I'm not marrying him because of that… it's… urgh! Sho stop making me confuse!" I was about to leave when grabbed my hand and hugged me.

"Mimi I'm sorry… I just got… I just let my emotions controlled over me. but Mikan I'm not giving you up just like that…"

Sho broke the hug and kissed me on my forehead.

"See you soon. Bye Mimi." Sho left me and all I could is whisper… "I'm sorry Sho… I like Natsume now."

**Natsume's POV:**

Dammit! I went here to this idiot's house and now no one's home! Dammit Natsume! Why did you visit here? School starts tomorrow! You can see her tomorrow! Fine I'll just leave then! I was about to leave when I saw someone going out of the cab. My eyes widened and my heart was beating faster… I t was polka who went out.

"Na…Natsume? What are you doing here?"

"Hn, just came here to bug you. Where have you been?"

"I uh… uh… I went to the park I got so bored here since I was left alone. Ehehehe…"

_I'm sorry Natsume I couldn't tell you the truth… you'd be mad at my best friend if you knew._

" are you sure polka? I think you're lying…"

_I felt she's hiding something from me… but why would she lie? Maybe I'm just imagining things._

"Shut up… and yes I'm sure of what I'm saying. Now want to go inside?"

"Tsk you just the two of us? Don't tell me you're seducing me polka." I said teasingly.

Mikan glared at me and yelled… "I was not thinking any of that Natsume… you're really a pervert! And F.Y.I I'm not doing any of that since I'm still under age… and… and…"

"And what polka?" I asked her as I drew my face nearer to hers… I really love teasing her…

"And… never mind… so you coming inside?"

"Hn… nope I'm taking you somewhere."

"Huh?"

"Just come with me."

I grabbed her hand and dragged her inside my car. The drive was quiet… I could feel something was bothering her… I just don't know what it is.

"Oi… not telling me what inside that small brain of yours?"

"Huh? oh… uhm I was just thinking where are we going."

I stopped the car unbuckled my seat belt and hers.

"What are you doing?"

"…"

**Normal POV:**

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"…" Natsume didn't bother to answer her, instead he went outside and opened Mikan's door and dragged her out.

"Tell me what's wrong." Natsume said facing Mikan.

"Uh…. Well…"

"Well what polka!"

"Sho… and I went to the park…. He told me… that… he uhm…"

"You went out with that Fuwa?" Natsume asked angrily and he placed his hands on the door trapping Mikan who was leaning.

"Yes… I know I lied I'm scared that you'll hurt him or… you'll get mad at me…"

"What happened?" Natsume asked coldly.

Mikan looked at Natsume…

_His eyes are cold… crap… what are you going to do Mikan? _

"I'm getting impatient here polka!"

"He con… confessed! Ok? There happy now?" Mikan yelled and cried…

"Shit!" Natsume cursed and turned his back on Mikan.

Mikan just bowed her head and continued crying.

"Stop crying polka… it so annoying."

"sob…sob…sob."

"I said stop it!" Natsume yelled and grabbed Mikan's shoulders.

"I'm….hiccup… I really…hiccup…. I didn't mean to lie… I just… hiccup… Natsume I'm sorry." Mikan said hugging Natsume tightly. She knew she shouldn't have lied, but she was afraid that Natsume would be mad at them and she's afraid that she would lose Natsume.

"Sigh… just tell me the truth next time polka." Natsume said and pulled Mikan away from him.

"Get in the car… we'll eat lunch then I'll drive you home."

"Natsume wait." Mikan grabbed his wrist.

Natsume turned to Mikan and stared at her with those cold crimson eyes. Mikan let go of his wrist when she realized that he in no mood talking to her.

"What?" he asked irritatingly.

"Do you… uh… love…"

"Love you?" Natsume continued for her.

Mikan was shocked at what he said… meekly she just nodded.

"Hn… before I'll answer your question… I'll ask you something… why did you agree to marry me?"

"I… before I met you I really didn't agree to marry you… but I have to sacrifice for my family… we're struggling financially… and…"

"So you're just marrying me for the money?" Natsume said bitterly.

"NO! … it's not my reason now… I… Natsume I like you… no I love you… I don't know if you felt it or not… but I go crazy when I'm with you… I just can't afford to lose you… I… sob… really love you… sob… I was hurt and jealous when you were with Eris… I started to develop feelings from you when you saved during out first so called date… I… sob… I know you still love Eris… but… sob… crap… I…sob…" Mikan couldn't continue what she was saying since she was crying again.

Natsume groaned. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her that she has been forgiven and that it's going to be fine. But he didn't do any of that instead he turned his back on her again and said…"Get in the car enough crying. And my answer to your question would still be a no. Let me think first."

Mikan just followed him and went back to the front seat and put her seat belt on. Natsume did the same he looked at Mikan who had her head down. He was feeling miserable for what he did and he felt pain and jealousy from what he knew. He cursed himself and just drove off.

_You're a bastard! Letting her cry like this… you're a coward for not letting your feeling show._

**I know it's short I'll update soon though…. Maybe this evening?;)**

**Anyway review?:OOO**

**Thank you…:DD**


	18. Chapter 18

**YES! Finally I've updated! So sorry for the late update… I was erm…heartbroken and busy…and I'm so proud to say that I'm going to be a 3rd year college student this coming school year… hahahah BANZAI!**

**Anyway hope you'll love this I'm so sorry… and I hope you'll also support my upcoming stories…that is still running inside my head XD**

**Chapter 18: The Proposal**

Normal POV:

"Sigh…"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ow! Mou… Hotaru! That hurts…" Mikan complained.

"You've been sighing for the nth time.. I know something happened Mikan, just leave that Hyuuga to me." Hotaru said in her coldest voice.

Mikan smiled at her best friend and said… "Hotaru I'm fine… I'm just uh…"

"Confused?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah." Mikan answered weakly.

Classes started so Mikan and Hotaru ended their conversation. That day classes went on normally… except for our cute brunette who was quite bothered since Natsume was absent. Lunch time came and afternoon classes started still no sign of Natsume.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch! Hotaru! What was that for?" Mikan asked while scratching her head.

"Stop looking for him 'cause his not here! Where is that bastard anyway huh Ruka?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know I've been calling him many times but still no answer." Ruka answered.

"Have you tried calling Hyuuga's residence?"

"Yes I did that already Hotaru."

"I hope his fine." Mikan whispered worriedly.

"I'm sure he is Sakura-san." Ruka said and gave Mikan an assuring smile.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon. Well then I'll see you both tomorrow we still have a quiz tomorrow and I have to do good in Jin Jin's class." Mikan said while forcing a smile.

"You sure you're fine baka?"

"Yes I'll be fine Hotaru. Bye."

Mikan left the room leaving Hotaru and Ruka alone.

"Are you sure you don't know where Hyuuga is huh bunny boy?" Hotaru asked her boyfriend suspiciously.

"Uh…well…"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Natsume called to me early this morning."

_**Early in the Morning**_

_Ring ring ring…_

"_Urgh…hello?"_

"_Ruka."_

"_Na…Natsume? What is it? Do you know what time it is? It's still 5 in the morning!"_

"_I know Ruka… but… hey can you do me a favor?"_

"_What?" Ruka asked sleepily._

"_Book me the restaurant where we used to dine… I still have a lot of things to do. I want the whole restaurant to be booked at around 7 pm… no one is allowed to dine there… ok? Thanks man ja."_

"_Uh… oh…ok…OI! Wait! What? Hello? Natsume? Dang! Urgh…. Better call that restaurant."_

"So he's planning something huh?"

"I think so."

"Hmmmm… time to take out my video camera… c'mon bunny boy we still have a date to spy."

**Mikan's POV:**

I walked out the room still thinking what happened between me and Natsume. I reached the school gates when suddenly a black limousine stopped in front of me and a man who was around 50 years old and wearing a white uniform got out and opened the back door.

"Miss Sakura… young master sent me to get you." He said while giving a curt bow.

"Eh? Who's your master? And may I ask why?"

The man just smiled at me and said… "I don't know why he sent me but he said if you won't come with me I'll have to carry you and force you in the car… my master's name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Oh… ok."

I got in the car 'cause I know that this man wouldn't dare defy Natsume's orders and would dare to defy Natsume's orders.

We stopped in front of a shop that sells/sews dresses and they also have some beautiful sandals on display.

"What are we doing here?"

"Young master told me to bring you here and then we'll move on to our next destination."

"But this place looks expensive!" I wailed.

"Young master wants the best for someone who is special to him."

I went inside the shop and I was greeted with a warm smile by a red haired lady who was in her 20's.

"Miss Sakura I'm Aya Fuji I'll be your designer… and Young master has already chosen a design for your dress for tonight."

"What?"

"Please come with me."

We went inside the dressing room and she helped me changed my uniform. After a few minutes she told me to come out and asked me to look at the mirror.

"Wow! I've never wore anything like this." I said. (A/n: here's the link for Mikan's dress ./imglanding?q=sample+for+cocktail+dress&hl=en&sa=G&biw=1024&bih=600&tbs=isch:1&tbnid=AKkP6XTflufseM:&imgrefurl=.&imgurl=&ei=tRZKTbqaNcLZrQfBy5SsDg&zoom=1&w=554&h=699)

"I'm glad Young Master has found someone like you. Rei she's done now."

"Oh… I see. Come Miss Sakura we're off to our next destination."

"Eh? Your name is Rei-san?"

"Yes. I've been driving for the Hyuuga's for almost 17 years."

"Oh. Well what about my uniform?"

"We've taken care of it Miss Sakura pleased don't worry about it."

"Oh… ok thank you so much Aya-san."

"You're welcome."

I went inside the car without knowing where Rei would take me next. After 15 mins. of driving we stopped at a salon. Rei got out the car and again opened the door for me.

"Thank you Rei-san, so this is our next destination huh?"

"Yes. Well then shall we go inside?"

We got in and a bald man approached me and introduced himself as Alec.

"I'll be your hair and makeup artist… come now let's get started."

After an hour…

"You're ready Miss Sakura."

"Thank you Alec-san…"

"You're welcome… well then hope you'll last with Young Master." Alec said sincerely.

"Thank you. Well then good bye."

Rei drove for 20 minutes and finally stopped at a fancy restaurant.

"Uh Rei? Are you sure this is our final destination? Nobody seems to eat here."

"Why don't you go inside." Rei said while smiling.

"Oh hehehehe right thank you Rei-san… wait… aren't you coming inside? You haven't eaten yet."

"No worries Miss Sakura... my duty has ended for now and I'll go home."

"Oh…ok bye Rei-san and thanks."

"No problem. Enjoy your night."

"I will."

I went inside the restaurant and found only one table at the center and the floor was surrounded with green rose petals and a group of people were playing a slow music.

"Wha…"

"Yo polka."

I turned around and saw Natsume he was wearing a grey suit with a plain white polo shirt without any necktie. (A/n: heres the link… ./imglanding?q=semi-formal+attire+for+men&hl=tl&tbm=isch&tbnid=XPo7kDk_enwlKM:&imgrefurl=/semi-formal-suits/&imgurl=&ei=rOmJTb32FsOVcZLI0KMM&zoom=1&w=430&h=300&iact=hc&oei=femJTeyvKMjKcLj4xa8M&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=168&start=0&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0&biw=964&bih=386)

**Natsume's POV:**

"Yo polka."

Mikan turned around with a shocked expression… she wore the dress that I choose her hair curled and it was tied into a half ponytail… her makeup was light and she wore a pale pink lipstick… damn! She really is beautiful.

"Na..Natsume?"

"Hm? Why so shocked polka? Expecting someone?"

"No… I mean… you did all this?"

"Who do you think did this polka?"

"Uh…"

"Let's eat first."

I went to her side and grabbed her hand… I led her to her chair after that I took my seat which was located in front of her.

"What would it be sir? Champagne or wine?"

"Champagne for me how about you polka?"

"Uh I'll have the same."

The waiter poured the drink and served our food.

"Eat." I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Natsume."

"Hn. Just eat polka." I said… I could feel my cheeks burning dang!

We ate our food quietly then the musicians just continued to play a slow music.

"You know… I never imagine I could dine here… but I still think your home is the best place to eat."

"Hn. Sentimental much polka?"

"Shut up! Ne Natsume why did you do this?"

"You're done eating right? Come let's dance."

"What?"

"Are you deaf polka? C'mon stop asking questions."

"Oh… ok."

(A/n: here's the link for their dance and the music .com/watch?v=O1AkeBpyDsY)

While dancing…

"Mikan… I'm sorry about what happened. I was a coward for not telling you the truth… I think I'm learning to love you Mikan… you're making me crazy. I got so mad when I knew that Fuwa confessed to you… I'm not giving you any pressure… I just want you to know that I love you."

"Natsume… I…"

"You don't have to answer right now… you can decide during the engagement party whether to marry me or not… mom and dad knows that I'm giving you freedom."

"But you can't get your fortune if…"

"I don't care… I just hope you'll stay with me."

"Natsume…"

Normal POV:

"Natsume…"

"Shhh… just let me hold you Mikan." Natsume said while hugging Mikan.

Natsume was surprised when Mikan hugged him back… he smiled inwardly… for the first time he felt contented and he felt true love. While both of them continued dancing two eyes were looking from the outside.

"Hotaru… do you think this is fine? They need privacy."

"Shut up bunny boy you always say that." Hotaru said while recording everything.

**Done! So what you guys think? Too short? I'm sorry… I'm not in the mood to make stories right now… I'm not that inspired… it's been 5 months…Anyway your reviews are much appreciated sorry for some errors too. :(**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all of you who have read and reviewed this story…I'm hoping that all of you would read this up to the end…. And this story is about to end...maybe 2-3 chapters to go… :(( anyway thank you and I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Chapter 19: Shocking News**

**Normal POV:**

"Natume-nii! Wake up! Natsume-nii!"

"Urgh…stop pinching me! What is you want Aoi?" Natsume asked his little sister who is sitting beside his bed. The little giggled and continued to pinch his brother. Finally Natsume rolled to the other side to face his sister; he sat up and glared at his sister.

"What is you want Aoi?"

"Natsume-nii had you forgotten? It's still Tuesday we have to go to school in 20 minutes?"

"Sh**! Aoi please tell Miwako-san to prepare my uniform." Natsume said as he hastily got out of his bed and went directly to the bathroom.

Aoi laughed and went outside Natsume's room and went directly to Miwako. After 10 minutes of talking a bath and changing into his uniform Natsume went down to grab a quick bite.

"Morning dear." Kaoru said while giving Natsume a sandwich.

"Morning mother."

"Wide awake I see." Perosna said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Good morning father, yeah I'm awake now. I'll see you both tonight, Aoi let's go."

"How about eating another sandwich?"

"It's fine mom, besides we're going to be late."

Natsume and Aoi bid their goodbyes to their parents and went off to school.

"Natsume never cared if he's late or not." Persona said while smiling at his wife.

"Hmmmmm… looks like he's finally growing up." Kaoru said and took a seat beside her husband.

"We should be thankful to Mikan-chan."

"Yes we should be. Even when he and Eris were going out he never cared this much about going to school."

**Natsume's POV:**

We dropped Aoi first before going to my school (A/n Aoi and Natsume are attending different school, Aoi is attending an all girls school while Natsume is attending G.A.). I reached school in just a nick of time, Ruka was waiting for outside the campus gates.

"Yo Natsume!"

"Hey Ruka."

"So how'd it go?"

"What?"

"Uh your plan?"

"Tsk, stop acting Ruka I know you… you and that money freak girlfriend of yours followed us."

"Uh…" Ruka just bowed his head while blushing.

"See?" I just smirked at his reaction.

"Sorry Natsume… you know Hotaru."

"Yeah, yeah… c'mon we'll be late."

We went to our classroom and of course while walking around the corridors girls were screaming our name, tsk how idiotic. We reached our classroom and I went directly to my desk and found a sleeping figure beside me.

"Oi polka… wake up."

"Eh? Na…Natsume… what are you doing here?" Mikan asked me still yawning.

"Are you sure you're a scholar polka? Duh I also study here." I replied sarcastically.

She looked at me and blinked for three times then said…

"Oh right. Hehehe…"

"Tsk stupid girl."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Fine… whatever you say… flower-printed." I took my manga out and read it then suddenly…

"YOU PERVERT!"

**Mikan's POV:**

"Fine… whatever you say… flower-printed." Natsume took his manga out and read it.

I didn't know what he meant by that name… then I finally realize….

"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He just stared at me and started laughing.

"Hahaha… sorry polka… don't worry I won't tell anybody what I just saw."

"Why you…"

"Is there a problem here?"

Jinno-sensei suddenly appeared at the door, then I noticed that the whole class was watching us.

"Uh… nothing sensie… sorry."

"Hn… keep your voices I'm having my classes, just wait for Noda-sensei."

"Hai." The class said in unison.

I turned my head to look outside and of course to hide my embarrassment.

"Oi polka." Natsume called me softly.

"What?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Are you mad?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"Hey I was joking…"

"Whatever."

"Mikan…look sorry ok?"

"Fine… ne Natsume how's your family?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing… it's just I want to see Auntie Kaoru and Uncle Persona… oh and also Aoi."

"Hn, call them mom and dad polka… their fine… want to see them? We can arrange that."

"Huh? What? How?"

"Watch me."

Natsume took his phone from his pocket and dialed I don't know… maybe his parents?

"Mom… it's me Natsume… uhm can you and dad go to our house this evening? Yeah after school... all of you…mom and dad would love to meet you too. Thank you."

"Who was that?"

"Your parents… we're all having dinner at our place… I'll just text mom."

"Huh? Wait you can't do that… there are a lot of things to prepare."

"Tsk… I just did polka."

I was about to answer him but then Noda-sensei came in and started the class.

**Normal POV:**

_During Lunch Time_

"Ne…I heard that Hyuuga-san is dating that nerd…uhm…that Mikan Sakura." A random girl said.

"It's just a rumor… don't worry I don't think Hyuuga-san would date someone like her."

"Someone like her?" a cold voice asked the two.

The two girls turned around only to find a pair of crimson eyes glaring at them.

"Hyuu…Hyuuga-san?"

"Don't you dare talk about Mikan Sakura that way… and by the way hags… I'm not only dating her…she's my fiancé."

Just then Mikan went to Natsume's side and said…

"Natsume…. Lunch would be serve now… wanna join us?"

"Sure babe." Natsume said as he grabbed Mikan's hand.

"Ba…babe? What do you mean? Na…Natsume?"

Natsume dragged Mikan with him, while the two girls stood there still shocked.

"They're getting married?"

"…"

"Come we've gotta tell Nami about this."

"Natsume what did you just do?" Mikan whinned.

"Hn… just be ready if girls are going to attack you."

"What are you saying you jerk?"

"Jeez polka would you shut up?"

"Hmph… I have a name you know? It's MIKAN!"

"Whatever."

"Would you both shut up?" Hotaru said as Mikan and Natsume went near to their table.

"Mou Hotaru… you're moody today."

"Hn… shut up baka. C'mon let's grab some food."

"Hai!"

Hotaru and Mikan went first while the two boys sat at the table waiting for the two to finish ordering.

"So what's Sakura-san whining about?"

"Hn… Nothing."

"I know you better than that Natsume."

"Hn… fine I'll tell you. I went out the room only to hear two hags saying that I would never date a girl like Mikan… then I got mad and I just blurted out that Mikan and I are getting married."

Ruka spit his drink when he heard this.

"What the… Natsume you're engagement with Sakura-san hasn't been…"

Ruka wasn't able to finish what he was saying when he noticed that Hotaru and Mikan are heading towards the table.

"It's your turn to order." Mikan said happily.

The two boys rose from the table and continued to talk.

"Oi Mikan…"

"Hmmmm?"

"Why is everyone staring at you?"

"What? Why would anyone stare at me?"

Mikan looked around and found out that Hotaru was really telling the truth.

"Told ya…"

"Wha…"

"Oi Bitch! Is it true that you're dating…no you're marrying our Hyuuga-san?" A green haired girl asked.

"Eh… how…"

"Yes it's true so what?"

The girl turned back and saw Natsume staring at her coldly.

"This isn't true right Hyuuga-san? I mean she's a nobody… and…"

"Shut up! C'mon polka we're outta here."

"Huh? But I haven't eaten…"

"I'll treat you."

Natsume dragged Mikan (again) outside the cafeteria.

"What so it's true?" Nami asked Hotaru.

"Why sound so shocked slut? Yeah it's true and those two are in love better not mess with them." Hotaru replied icily as she took out her new baka gun.

_Meanwhile…_

"Natsume let go…"

"…"

Natsume continued dragging Mikan towards the parking lot and ignored Mikan's complaints.

"Natsume!"

"Ow! When will you stop screaming woman?" Natsume said angrily. He turned to look at Mikan only to find tears falling from her eyes.

"Oi… what's wrong?"

"Nothing… just let go."

"Fine. But you tell me what's wrong."

Natsume let go of Mikan's hand and turned to face her.

"…"

"Polka…"

"Natsume… you know she's right… I'm a nobody…"

"Tsk… that's it? That's why you're crying?"

"…"

Natsume hugged Mikan and whispered…

"It doesn't matter what other people think about you…. You're the only girl that I want to be with Mikan… they're nothing compared to you."

"Really?"

Natsume broke the hug and faced Mikan.

"Yeah." Natsume gave Mikan a kiss on the forehead and smiled at her…Mikan also smiled back.

"Do you know what that kiss means?" Natsume asked.

"Uh… nope."

Natsume giggled at Mikan's innocence.

"It means that I'll protect you and that I love you very much." Natsume said while blushing a little.

"Hmmm is that so… well…" Mikan then kissed Natsume on the cheek and smiled at him.

"That also means I love you too."

Natsume smiled and grabbed Mikan's hand.

"C'mon we still have to eat."

"But we're going to be late for class."

"Polka Narumi is absent remember? We can use our free time to eat."

"Ok."

They walked back to the cafeteria hand in hand ready to face the fan girls, some questions and of course ready to face any challenges that would come in their way.

**DONE! Hahahah ok that last part about the kiss? Hahaha it's base from my experience just kidding! So how was it? Cheesy I KNOW!^^,**

**Anyway review? :))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok I know I haven't updated for2 or 3 weeks? So sorry for that and thank you for waiting… I was busy chatting at Facebook with some authors here! ^^, Anyway I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter and btw THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of you reviewed and read this! Yay! 130 reviews… hehehehe thank you so much… Happy reading!**

**Gakuen Alice would never be mine.**

**Chapter 20: We're Still Friends Right?**

**Normal POV:**

"Thanks for treating me Natsume." Mikan said as they went to their classroom.

"Hn." was Natsume's blunt reply.

When they entered the room the whole class went silent and turned their heads towards the couple, the girls were all glaring at Mikan, well except for her friends, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru.

"Just don't mind them polka. I'm here they won't do anything stupid." Natsume huskily whispered to Mikan, as he grabbed her hand. Mikan smiled at him and nodded.

"Sakura-san I'm trading seats with you today since I know you're in trouble right now." Ruka said to Mikan while smiling at her.

"Tsk, don't scare her Ruka." Natsume said irritatingly.

"Hehehehe thank you Ruka-pyon."

Ruka sat beside Hotaru who was busy preparing her video camera.

"What are you doing Hotaru?"

"Can't you see bunny boy? I'm gonna record something."

"What are you gonna record? Is there any special occasion?"

"You'll see."

Natsume and Mikan sat at the back… Natsum placed his head on Mikan's shoulders.

"Na… Natsume?"

**Mikan's POV:**

"Na… Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" I asked him… crap this is so embarrassing, I mean I could feel the death glares the girls are giving me.

"Resting my head what do you think polka?"

I pushed his head away and said…

"Natsume… this is embarrassing… I…"

I wasn't able to finish what I was saying when Nami, Sumire and two other girls approached us.

"Well… the nerd is flirting with Natsume… how dare you?" Nami asked me in an angry tone.

"What? I wasn't…"

"Stop calling her a nerd, she's way hotter than you bitch." Natsume said as he stood up from his seat while facing Nami.

"Really? Prove it then."

"Hn."

Natsume grabbed my arm and told me to stand up.

"What?"

"Stand up Mikan." He said in a clam tone.

I stood up and Natsume positioned me beside him. Natsume removed my pigtails and let my hair down.

"Wha…" I shocked when Natsume removed my pigtails.

"See? Even though she wears her hair in pigtails she's way cutter than yu, and when she removes it she's way hotter and pretty than you are." Natsume said while smirking.

Nami stood there shocked, and so did the other girls in class.

"Putting down her hair doesn't mean she's hotter than us." Sumire said.

"Whatever. C'mon polka it's quite noisy in here." Natsume said to me and dragged me outside the room.

**Normal POV:**

"Why that Sakura! I'll…" Nami wasn't able to finish what she was saying since Hotaru fired her baka gun.

Baka Baka Baka

"You want evidence that Mikan is beautiful right? Here you owe me 500 yen for that."

Hotaru threw them the picture she'd taken when Natsume confessed to Mikan.

"Anyone else who wants to see? 500 yen for each picture." Hotaru announced.

"Me I want one."

"Me too! I want to see if they look good together."

"I want one!"

Everyone in the room bought a picture of the two, even Nonoko and Anna. Ruka just sighed and stood behind his money crazed girlfriend. After buying the pictures the classroom was filled with expressions like "wow, ahhh, nice and sweet." Indeed Mikan Sakura is beautiful and that she and Natsume look good together.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hotaru asked Nami, who was looking intently at the picture.

"Shut up Imai." Nami replied and went back to her seat.

**Natsume's POV:**

"Natsume…"

"Come let's stay here."

Mikan and I sat under the Sakura tree found at the back building of the campus.

"Ne, Natsume… I wonder if…"

"If what polka?"

"If… well I'm fitting to become your uhm… you know your…"

"My wife?" I asked looking at her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yeah." She answered and bowed her head while facing at me.

"_sigh_… I told you right it doesn't matter what people might think about you or about us." I said while I held her fragile body close to mine.

"Natsume I'm just scared."

I broke the hug and held her face…

"Scared? Of what?"

"Scared that one day you'll get tired of me… I mean we're getting married in less than a month now and we're still young you might get tired of me… and that…"

I didn't let her finish… I pressed my lips against hers, I kissed her passionately, to my surprised Mikan returned the kiss. After a minute we broke the kiss to catch for air.

"Don't worry polka, I'm yours forever." I said to her and gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you." She said and then smiled at me.

**Normal POV:**

"Thank you." Mikan said then smiled at Natsume sweetly.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Eh? My phones ringing… I wonder if it's Hotaru." Mikan then answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Mimi! Yo! It's me is it ok if I'll meet you after school?"

"Sho-kun? After school? I…" Mikan looked at Natsume with confused eyes. Natsume just nodded at Mikan.

"Well?"

"Sure I'll meet you… we'll see at the park ok? Bye." Mikan said.

"Bye Mimi!" Sho said cheerfully.

"Natsume are you…"

"It's fine polka… I'm glad you're honest with me besides who told you I'm leaving you two alone, I'm tagging along I don't any other guy to flirt with you." Natsume said in a defensive tone.

Mikan smiled at him a gave him a quick peck on his cheeks.

"Thank you."

_RIIIIIINNNNGGGG_

"Let's go back it's time for our next class Natsume." Mikan said, and this time she's the one dragging Natsume.

"See you tomorrow Hotaru. Bye Ruka-pyon." Mikan said as the day ended.

"Sure baka." Hotaru replied.

"Bye Sakura-san, Natsume." Ruka said.

Natsume just nodded his head towards Ruka.

"Bye Mikan-chan." Nonoko and Anna said.

"Bye Nonoko-chan, bye Anna-chan." Mikan said.

"Let's go?" Natsume asked.

"Ok." Mikan replied with a smile.

Natsume drove Mikan to the park, they got out Natsume's car and went to the swings.

"Sho-kun!" Mikan greeted.

"Mimi… you're… what's he doing here?" Sho aksed Mikan while pointing at Natsume.

"Ano… Sho-kun…"

"We're engage already Fuwa, Mikan agreed to marry me." Natsume said cooly.

"What? Mimi is this true?" Sho asked, obviously hurt.

"Sho-kun… I'm sorry…"

Sho bowed his head and remained silent for a few seconds then glared at Natsume.

"If you hurt Mimi… don't expect me not to win her heart Hyuuga." Sho threatened Natsume.

"Hn, as if I'll allow that." Natsume replied in a cold tone.

"Mimi here, take this… I'll always be here for you." Sho said gently to Mikan while handling her a white rose.

"Sho-kun…"

"Mimi don't cry… I'll be fine…" Sho said while smiling at Mikan.

"Thank you Sho-kun. We're still friends right?" Mikan asked and then hugged Sho.

Natsume eyes widened, but then he just stood there silently.

"Yeah… we will always be best friends." Sho replied.

Mikan and Sho broke off the hug.

"Take care of her." Sho said while offering his hand to Natsume and at the same time smiling.

Natsume took his hand and replied…

"I will."

"Bye Mimi, I'll see you around."

"Good bye Sho-kun."

When Sho left Natsume faced Mikan and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you choose me little girl." Natsume said and ruffled her hair.

"Mou… my hair would be messy. Hehehe I'm glad I choose you too pervert."

Natsume neared his face to Mikan, as Mikan closed her eyes ready to be kissed all over again by her future husband.

**YAY! I'm done… heheheh I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter… sorry if it's kinda crappy… please leave a review hehehe thanks… :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLO MINNA! So sorry for the late update… hahah I got sick… then "procrastinating" became my best friend. :D**

**I don't own G.A! hahaha wish I did :((**

**Chapter 21: Important Announcement**

**Mikan's POV:**

I woke up 8 in the morning…. Sigh… tonight's the engagement party at the Hyuuga's residence. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to do my daily routine. Suddenly a heard a knock

"Mikan? Honey, are you in there?" My mom called to me softly.

"Mom? I'm in the bathroom, wait a minute." I answered her.

"Ok I'll wait here, I've got you something."

After washing my face and everything I came out the bathroom, I saw my mom standing in front of me, she smiled and I smiled back at her… I never realized that we really look alike.

"Mom." I said and hugged her, crap I can't help but cry.

"Oh… honey…"

"Mom, I'll miss you…" I said while sobbing.

She broke the hug, and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Come let's sit first."

We sat at the side of my bed then she gave me something that was wrapped inside a piece of white cloth. I unwrapped the cloth and found the most beautiful necklace. It was silver, the pendant was an angel and the color of the stone is red, bright red.

"Mom… it's lovely where did…"

"It was your grandmother's, she gave it to me when Shiki asked for my hand in marriage. She told me to give it to my children when they get married."

"Oh mom, it's beautiful."

"I want you to use this tonight and on your wedding." My mom said as she placed the necklace on my neck.

"I will mom. Thank you." I said again as I hugged her.

"Oh by the way, Natsume dropped this. He told me that you wear that." My mom said as she broke the hug and handed me a huge box that was lying on my bed.

"Eh? He gave me this? What is it? A dress or something?."

"Well maybe. He told me that you'll look better in that, anyway I'm wearing that dress you bought, we're the same size right? Come down and we'll eat breakfast, your father and brother are cooking for us."

Mom left me in my room, while I opened the box.

"Wow!"

I couldn't believe it! Natsume bought me another gown, it was red and it had one strap (a/n can't describe itXD ahhahaha just visit my profile for more details…). Then a card fell off when I unfolded the gown.

_Polka, I know we bought a gown already, but this one is much better, it just arrived from Paris I ordered it for you together with my suit, love you little girl._

"Natsume thank you." I whispered and fitted the gown… I hope me and Natsume would last.

**Yuka's POV:**

I left Mikan's room as she tried the gown. I'm so glad that she's happy right now, I know Natsume loves her, but still I feel my daughter is slipping through my finger too soon. I went down to see if Shiki and Tsubasa had cooked breakfast and prepared the table.

"Your mom's here, quick Tsubasa, set the table now! And I'll cook." I heard Shiki said as I went down.

Tsubasa and Shiki panicked when I entered the kitchen.

"Uh… mom, it was dad's fault. He asked me if I could watch the game on T.V. with him." Tsubasa said.

"I did not it was you who asked me! Tsubasa apologize to your mother now!" Shiki said while trying his best to sound angry.

I stared at them, no I glared at them for a moment.

"Mom, we're sorry, we'll continue preparing breakfast now." Tsubasa said shakily.

"Uh yes honey, we're uh…"

I smiled at them and said.

"We'll all cook breakfast, let's wait for Mikan."

"I'm here no need to wait! I love that idea mom, c'mon Tsubasa-nii, let's make pancakes and fried chicken .Can we mom?" Mikan said as she grabbed her brother.

"Yes you can dear, come Shiki help me set the table."

"Sure honey."

After Mikan and Tsubasa cooked, we gave thanks for the food and shared our experiences for the past few weeks. I'm going to miss my daughter, I know that the next time she'll eat breakfast with us she'll bring her future husband and my future grandchild, or maybe grandchildren.

**Natsume's POV:**

I went back home after giving Mikan's gown to aunt Yuka… I mean mom. I was about to go back to my room to get some more sleep when my mother spotted me.

"Oh Nat-chan! You're back. Where have you been?"

My mom asked me while pulling me into a tight hug.

"Ow… mom can't breathe."

"Oh… sorry dear, anyway where have you been? Come let's have breakfast."

"I want to go back to bed mom, can I? I just gave Mikan's gown for tonight."

"I thought she already has a gown?"

"She does, but I ordered her another one that would match my suit."

"I see, well then you can go upstairs, I'll tell your dad your asleep."

"Thanks mom." I said and kissed her cheek.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Thanks mom." Natsume said as he kissed my cheeks and went up.

I stayed there for a few moments smiling to myself. My son is finally growing up, when

he was with Eris I've never seen him so happy like right now, he's very happy with Mikan, it's been a while since he admitted to me that he gave a present for the person special to him. He became more responsible and started to think what other might feel. I'm sure he'll be a great CEO, husband and a great father.

"Yuka… let's eat." I heard Persona call.

"Coming honey."

"Was that Natsume? Where is he?" Persona asked as I sat next to him.

"Yes, he said his going back to sleep. He woke up early to give Mikan something." I answered while smiling at my husband.

"Okaa-san… I want to wake Natsume-nii." Aoi said while staring at me.

"No Aoi-chan, just let your brother sleep ne? let's eat now." I said as I patted her head.

"Mou… ok… I want to eat. Otou-san could feed me?" Aoi asked.

Persona and I laughed at our daughter's request.

"Anything for you princess." Persona said.

We continue to eat when Natsume appeared.

"Natsume-nii." Aoi greeted him happily. She ran towards her brother and hugged him, Natsume hugged her back.

"I guess I'll eat with my family then I'll go back to sleep." Natsume said while smiling at Persona and I. he carried Aoi and seated beside Persona.

**Normal POV:**

Persona smiled at Natsume. When Natsume sat beside him he patted his son's head.

"Father." Natsume grunted.

"I've never done that to you for a long time Natsume. And now is my last time, why you're getting married next week,"

"Hn."

"I thought you tired dear?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I am tired, but then this would be the last I'll be eating breakfast with you right? Next time I'll be eating with you I'll be with my wife." Natsume said and smiled at his mother.

"I wish you and Mikan a happy life. I know you'll love her someday. And I'm sorry about Eris that I didn't approve." Persona said seriously while staring at his son.

Natsume was shocked for his father never said sorry to him ever since, Persona was very strict with Natsume. When Natsume started dating Eris, Persona would always yell at him but Kaoru knows that Perosna is only doing this for Natsume.

"Father… it's fine. Eris and I already ended it. And I have…"

"You already love Mikan-chan." Kaoru continued while smiling at Persona.

Natsume blushed at his mother's statement.

"Ahhahah nii-chan blushed." Aoi said.

"Hn, whatever Aoi. Just eat." Natsume said a fed Aoi with a spoonful of rice and bacon.

Persona and Kaoru laughed at their children, they continued to eat their breakfast and chatted for a while.

**Normal POV:**

It was already 5 p.m and Natsume was in his room practicing how should he propose to the girl he loves.

"Oi, Mikan Sakura marry me. No… that's it… dammit! (clears throat). Mikan would you marry me?... damn!" Natsume kept on practicing without even knowing that his mom was outside his room listening.

"Mikan you're very lucky to…"

"May I interrupt?" Kaoru asked as she went inside Natsume's room.

"Mom? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you practice." Kaoru answered while smiling at Natsume.

Natsume blushed then sighed.

"I just don't know what to say mom. I don't want to be mushy and stuff."

"Well, why don't you say what you really feel? It's ok to be mushy sometimes right?"

"I guess. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. I'll leave you now, uh… by the way Natsume I assume you bought a ring?"

"I did, and Mikan didn't know."

"Well she'll be surprised, and I know she'll love it."

"Thanks mom."

"See you in 2 hours Nat-kun."

Kaoru left Natsume, while Natsume practiced again.

After 2 hours…

"Mikan let's go we'll be late."

"Coming dad!"

As Mikan descended Yuka and Shiki were smiling lovingly at their daughter who's wearing the gown Natsume gave to her. It was red and it had one strap (a/n if you want to look at the pic… just visit my profile^_^). Her hair was tied up into a fancy bun (./imglanding?q=hair+styles+bun&hl=tl&tbm=isch&tbnid=ilrHsR6w0UqDEM:&imgrefurl=.&imgurl=.&w=600&h=497&ei=h9m6TZ_xIIeCvgPfjcGPBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&page=1&tbnh=111&tbnw=138&start=0&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:0&biw=1366&bih=486).

"Wow! Little Mimi! It's you! Why don't I escort you properly right Sierra?"

"Sure Tsubasa. Escort Mikan-chan and me." Sierra said while smiling at Mikan.

"I'm so glad that Tsubasa-nii found you Sierra-nee-san."

"Well then let's go?" Yuka asked.

"Sure." Shiki replied.

The Hyuuga's driver drove Mikan's family to the mansion. Natsume was waiting at the gate for them to arrive.

"Dad, mom, welcome." Natsume greeted Shiki and Yuka as they came out.

"Thank you Natsume." Yuka said.

"We are your parents?" Shiki asked.

"They're inside waiting for you."

"Well then shall we Yuka?"

"We'll see you there."

"Yes mom."

Tsubasa went out, then his date and lastly Mikan came out.

"Take of her ok?" Tsubasa said to Natsume.

"Hn."

Tsubasa and Sierra went inside the mansion leaving Natsume and Mikan.

"Hi?" Mikan greeted Natsume shyly.

Natsume smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello." He whispered huskily.

"Thank you." Mikan said as she hugged him back.

Natsume broke the hug and smiled at her.

"C'mon polka, they're waiting for us."

They went inside and all their friends and classmates. Persona had just announced that Natsume would be the head of all the Hyuuga Corp.

"Now, I believe that my son must make this event official. Natsume?"

"Thank you father. Good evening to all of you as the future head of our business I would like to call on Mikan Sakura to come up here on stage with me."

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes you baka…. Now go up now." Hotaru said as she pushed Mikan up.

"Mikan… I know that I'd be busy in the future and that there would be many challenges I need to overcome, and I want you to be part of it. I want you to be with me forever as I face these challenges. So Mikan Sakura will you spend your life with me?" Natsume asked as he knelt on one knee.

"I'd be more than honored." Mikan said as tears started to fall.

Natsume stood up and kissed Mikan on the lips, the press started taking pictures at the lovely couple. Yuka and Kaoru were crying, the two fathers were smiling, Aoi was jumping, Tsubasa was whisteling and their friends were cheering. After they broke the kiss Natsume placed the ring on Mikan.

"Natsume, it's beautiful." Mikan said as she stared at the silver ring, it was a diamond and it was flower shaped.

"Glad you like polka, now get ready we're doing something."

"What? We are?"

"Yeah, let's go upstairs."

"Now ladies and gentlemen let's all continue enjoying this night." Persona announced.

"Uh Natsume?"

"Get inside, and wear that dress inside the bow, I'll wait here."

Mikan went inside the room and wore the white cocktail dress with a black ribbon as its' belt.

"Looking good polka." Natsume complimented as Mikan went the room.

"Shut up." Mikan replied while blushing.

Natsume laughed at Mikan and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon we'll show them something."

"Eh?"

They went back to the party, Natsume led Mikan to center of the floor and whispered to her… "I know you're good at this, try to follow my lead."

"What?"

"We're dancing Rumba polka."

The music started playing and the guests watched as the couple danced.

( Here's their dance…. .com/watch?v=Vzqul2zobls&feature=fvst).

After that the audience applauded and complimented the couple.

"Mikan-chan you were so graceful!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"Thanks you guys." Mikan said while hugging her friends.

"Hn, nice one baka. You didn't do something stupid tonight." Hotaru said while smiling.

"Hotaru." Mikan hugged her best friend.

"Congratulations baka."

"Thanks Hotaru."

"Mind if I borrow her Imai?"

"Hn, whatever Hyuuga. Ja! C'mon bunny boy let's dance."

"See ya Natsume. Congratulations Sakura-san." Ruka said.

"Thank you Ruka-pyon."

"C'mon."

Natsume brought Mikan to garden.

"Let's dance here." Natsume said.

"Sure."

Natsume placed his hands on her waist, while Mikan placed her hands on his neck.

"I love you Mikan."

"I love you too Natsume."

Natsume smiled and kissed Mikan.

**YAY! Done! Hahah so sorry for the errors… and I know they're all OOC HERE!,**

**Anyway review?:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**NE MINNA! So sorry for the late update**** I was very busy with my studies. I'm glad that the first semester in my 3****rd**** year in college is over, then 5 more semesters to go then I'll say bye2 to college and hello to reality… Anyway I have something to announce…**

**If Natsume dies in the manga… I think I won't be able to continue my other stories… and I won't add a bonus chapter a reason would break them apart.**

**JUST KIDDING! I love writing…. Hohoho~~~ anyway**

**I don't**** OWN G.A.**

**Chapter 22: A happy life**

**Normal POV:**

Mikan woke up early in the morning on the day of her wedding.

"I can't get back to sleep, I guess I have to go down and make breakfast." Mikan said to herself as she grabbed her robe and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After that Mikan went directly to kitchen to cook.

"Hmm… dad loves pancakes, mom loves scrambled eggs and Tsubasa-nii loves to eat rice balls. YOSH! I'll start cooking."

Mikan prepared all the ingredients she needed for breakfast.

_Ding Dong_

"_Eh? It's still 6.30. I wonder who could it be." _ Mikan thought as she went to answer the door.

"Yes how can I… Nastume?"

"Yo polka… I see you're up early huh?" Natsume said while smiling.

"Well uh… I couldn't sleep. How about you? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"How about you let me in first polka, it's a bit chilly since it's still early."

"Right, come in."

"Thanks."

Natsume went in and closed the door behind him.

"Wanna help me prepare breakfast?"

"Sure, you're alone?"

"No they're still sleeping."

Natsume hugged Mikan and whispered to her, " Hn, what a waste… I was planning doing

something perverted to you."

Mikan blushed and lightly punched Natsume on his chest.

"Shut up pervert. C'mon let's start cooking."

Natsume laughed and followed Mikan to the kitchen. Mikan was making the rice balls, while

was mixing the pancakes and at the same time beating eggs.

"Oi polka I've finished beating the eggs."

"Oh, thanks Natsume I'll start cooking it."

"Hn, move aside polka I'll cook the pancakes."

"Eh? You know how?"

"Hn, I know how to cook and bake too polka. Why are you surprised?"

"I thought you didn't know how. I mean you grew up with all the servants and everything."

"I was 13 years old when I asked mom how to make cookies, cake and other sweet things since

Aoi loves to eat. Aoi was only 4 years old then. Mom also thought me how to cook some of her specialties. Both my parents were busy expanding our business, I couldn't just leave Aoi to our maids."

When Mikan heard this she stopped cooking and stared at Natsume with misty eyes.

"What?" Natsume asked when he realized Mikan was looking at him with those puppy eyes.

Mikan hugged Natsume and said, "Natsume I love you so much."

Natsume smiled and hugged Mikan back.

"I love you more polka."

Ne, what's that smell?" Mikan asked as she broke the hug.

"Sh*t it's the pancakes!" Natsume cursed. Mikan just laughed and continued to cook the eggs and the rice balls.

After an hour of preparing it Mikan went upstairs to wake her family, while Natsume prepared the table.

_Knock knock_

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys…"

"Oh, you're both done cooking? Come here sweetie," Yuka said as Mikan entered her parents' room.

Mikan's jaw dropped when she heard mom asked that.

"Mom why didn't you, dad and Tsubasa-nii went down?" Mikan asked with a blushing face.

Tsubasa smiled at his sister and answered her question.

"Well, we didn't want your moment with Natsume be disturbed."

"And we think it's a good start that both of you should practice making breakfast together," Shiki added.

"Well then I guess it's time for all of us to go down and eat," Yuka declared.

All four of them went down while Natsume was waiting in the dining room.

"Ah! Natsume! Good morning dear."

"Good morning mom, dad, Tsubasa," Natsume greeted the three Sakuras, while Mikan stood beside Natsume smiling.

"Well then I could see that Mikan and Natsume worked hard for this so let's eat," Shiki said as he took a seat beside Yuka.

"C'mon Natsume seat here," Mikan said while smiling.

When Natsume was about to sit beside Mikan, Tsubasa took his seat.

Yuka and Shiki just laughed while Mikan was yelling at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-nii! What are you doing?"

"What? Is it wrong for me to sit beside you?" Tsubasa asked Mikan.

"Hn, it's ok polka let him have MY seat," Natsume said in a monotonous tone.

_Breakfast __was never been this meaningful and enjoyable. I'm glad I'm marrying someone I love, _

_and I'm glad her family welcomes me._ Natsume thought happily.

It was about 8o'clock when Natsume decided to leave.

"I think it's time for me to leave," Natsume said respectfully to Shiki and Yuka.

"Well I can't wait for you to be officially my son-in-law Natsume," Shiki said while hugging Natsume.

"It's the same thing for me," Yuka said as she kissed Natsume's cheeks.

"I guess it's time to accept you in our family, you brat," Tsubasa teased as he offered his hand to Natsume.

Natsume shook hands with Tsubasa.

"See you later at the altar polka," Natsume said and kissed Mikan on her cheek.

"Bye Natsume." Mikan answered back and gave him her most dazzling smile.

When Natsume left, Yuka grabbed Mikan's hand excitedly.

"What is it mom?" Mikan asked.

"I want you to try something." Yuka said.

"How 'bout me and dad?" Tsubasa asked.

"My boy, it's a girls thing c'mon let's get our suites at the tailoring shop. We'll be back in a while hon." Shiki said as he kissed Yuka.

Yuka and Mikan went up to Mikan's room.

"Wait here in your room Mikan and no peeking!"

"Ok doki!"

Yuka went out… after a few minutes she came back carrying a hue white box.

"Mom is that my…"

"Yes it's your wedding dress, I just finished it last night. Go ahead open it." Yuka said while she sat beside her daughter.

Mikan opened the box and there she saw her mother's wedding's dress. She pulled it out and was surprised the changes her mother made to make it look like a modern wedding gown.

"Wow mom! I look like Belle! Thanks mom!" Mikan said as she hugged her mother.

"I can't believe it my baby's going to be married in less than 7 hours!" Yuka sobbed.

Mikan broke the hug and tilted her mom's head.

"I'll always be your baby mom."

"I know you will be. Now why don't you take a bath then after that when you're dad and brother arrives we'll go to the makeup artist Kaoru hired."

"Ok, thank you so much mom."

I know it's kinda short….. hohohohoho~~~~

But I'll make sure the next chapter will be longer….

;)

Please leave a review…. I still need the right word to describe Mikan's gown and Natsume's tux;)

Hope you enjoyed…..:-*


	23. A MANY THANKS!

**Sorry guys but this is not yet the last chapter… ehehehhe**

**I'd like to express my heartfelt gratitude to… **

**AC  
****HazZel and CriMson****  
****choiyuuki07****  
****MissAlice13****  
****Iris petals****  
****MiSs XxUnKnOwNxX****  
****Sasuke's Hikari-Hime****  
****CrimsonKuroNeko-chan****  
manasa  
****Xxdarkness-angelxX****  
****SierralaineWalsh**

**Amulet Crimson****  
****Crimson-Midnight-Moon****  
****Claerine****  
****Red- Petals****  
****annereecelle****  
****akjupiter****  
****XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX****  
****snitchykun****  
****angelprincessinlove94****  
****annereecelle****  
****vynjii****  
tmoshi  
****pwenie****  
****snitchykun****  
HappyBlossom  
****citrusims****  
****beavermeadowsbev****  
****BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs****  
****xfayex bbzx****  
****shimahiko4ever****  
****Alexis981****  
****CrimsonKuroNeko-chan****  
Sanderz  
****PaTchoRa****  
louise  
****KashinoXIchigo4ever****  
****XxpuffpuffxX****  
****CrimsonKuroNeko-chan****  
****LOVE-all-we-HATE****  
****snitchykun****  
Vampire Priestess Amethyst  
yoyojbnat  
Babypillow  
****miramisa90212****  
Ekina  
****diane-chan desu****  
****Tatsu-Ah-Rei****  
alaiza  
iza  
****SakuraFlower719**

**EunieBerry****  
Veronicalover123  
****xfayex bbzx****  
****AnimeFeverMikan****  
****Hikariofmylife****  
****HeideeMay****  
****Xxdarkness-angelxX****  
****Msdgirl****  
****KashinoXIchigo4ever****  
****qwerty123456789****  
****Thunderous-Ice-Storm****  
olga  
LAIZA  
****chiutane13****  
****xX KIMIYU Xx****  
****Natmi****  
****Teru Hime****  
yourfan15  
paola  
****sakurabaka101****  
****Kinomoto1995****  
****Sasuke's Hikari-Hime****  
****MissAlice13****  
****cj-the-greatest****  
syrlai  
****dbzgtfan2004****  
****TheHeideePayas****  
****choiyuuki07****  
****Ellixx****  
****PaTchoRa**

**chrisca123456789****  
**

**Thanks for these people who took time to read and review my story! Thank you so much, including for the patience… I know I've updated pretty late but still you continued to support this story. I hope you guys will continue to support my other stories as well, anyway thank you so much! **

**Hope you guys will love the last chapter I'm making right now.**

**And to those who reviewed that I didn't mentioned here, I'm sorry and at the same time thank you! **

**"Art****is****not****a****handicraft. ****It****is****the****transmission****of****a****feeling****which****the****artist****has****experienced."****  
**

_**-Leo**____**Tolstoy-**_


	24. Chapter 24

**And here's the… uhm… well I guess the last chapter. After I post this I'll revise all the chapters of this story then continue my other stories, hopefully I'll be able to finish all the revising and editing this sem break…so who wants to beta read? Hohohoho…. Please enjoy….**

**And thank you for all the support.;)))**

**I don't own G.A.**

**Chapter 23: A Happy Ever After**

"Natsume you're home!" Kaoru greeted as she graciously went down to meet his son.

"Hello mom."

"So how was breakfast?"

"Great actually, I'm glad I'm marrying Mikan." Natsume said while smiling.

"Good, now let's go to the patio your dad and sister are waiting for us."

When they reached the patio Mr. Hyuuga and Aoi greeted them both.

"Nii-chan! You're back!" Aoi said happily as she ran towards Natsume.

"Hey there you brat!" Natsume said while smiling and carrying Aoi.

"Mou nii-chan called me a brat." Aoi complained.

Natsume chuckled at his little sister then placed her back to her seat right next to Kaoru. Natsume sat beside his father.

"Good morning dad."

"Morning Natsume, so how's my son?" Persona asked while smiling at Natsume.

"I'm fine."

"How about tea? This will be the last time that we will spend time with Natsume…" Kaoru wasn't able to finish since she was in the verge of crying.

"Mom…" Natsume sighed and went beside his mom to hug her.

"Kaoru…honey… don't cry in front of our son." Persona said while holding his wife's hand.

"Mommy? Why are you crying? Onii-chan is getting married. You should be happy ne?" Aoi said while hugging her mother.

"Oh well, I'm not losing a son anyway I'm just going to gain a daughter." Kaoru said. She looked at Natsume in the eyes and hugged him tight.

"I love you mom, thanks for everything."

"I love you too son."

"Sorry to interrupt but can I talk to our son dear?" Persona asked.

"Ok, but be quick ok? Tea is getting cold."

"Natsume, let's go my study."

"Sure father."

"Have a seat Natsume." Persona gestured to the seat next to him as they reached his study.

"What is it dad?"

"I want to give you this." Persona handed Natsume an envelope.

"What is…"

"My properties, including the company I'm running right now."

"But I thought you won't give me all of it? I mean I thought you want me to be trained?"

"I know I've trained you enough, the only time you gave me a headache is when you ran from the house with Eris, considering Mikan-chan was here with her family." Persona said while smiling.

"I'm sorry dad. I was madly in love with Eris at that time dad."

"I know. I've been there too you know. Your grandfather was really hard on me Natsume, you want to know what he did? He'd punished me if I get a grade of B."

"He did?" Natsume asked quite surprised.

Persona smiled and nodded.

"But dad, why did you decided that I should inherit all of it?"

"Natsume, you're smarter than me did you know that? You're just like you're mother. And I hope that you didn't agree to marry Mikan because of the inheritance."

"I'm not marrying her just because of that dad." Natsume answered with full confidence.

"I know you were willing to give up the inheritance when you were still with Eris, but then since your trip from Bali you've changed. You were more mature, less temperamental and most of all you learned to value the people you love." Persona said, obviously proud of his son.

"Dad, Mikan taught me so many things. I really don't know how she did it…but I don't know dad really it just hit me." Natsume confessed.

Persona let out a small laugh and hugged his son, for the first time in a long, long time.

"Take care of her Natsume."

"I will dad, I promise." Natsume said while hugged his dad back.

After their talk they went back to the patio and spent like 30 mins. talking and laughing like they used to, when Natsume was still young and Aoi was still a baby.

"Oh dear! It's almost ten! We have to go to the hotel." Kaoru shrieked.

The four Hyuugas went to the hotel after preparing their clothes for the wedding.

At the Hotel…

"Oh so you're the bride? I never knew Natsume has such a good taste! He's one lucky guy." Akito said.

Akito is the famous and most expensive make-up artist in Japan. He's been a good friend of Kaoru ever since they were both in college.

"Now, where's Kira?"

"Uh, I'm here Akito." Kira answered.

"Good, go to the groom's room and check them out whether they're in suits already."

"Ok Akira. You'll see Mikan-chan, your husband to be will be super handsome." Kira said and giving Mikan a wink before leaving the girl's room.

"Mikan-chan please stay put ok? I'll just fix your mother and Kaoru then I'll fix your hair ok?"

"Yes, thank you so much Akira-san."

"No worries, you're already beautiful you did most of the job." Akira said then went to Kaoru and Yuka.

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko arrived at Mikan's room and went to sit beside her when they saw Mikan sitting at the bed.

"Mikan-chan!"

"Hello Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan! You guys made it! Hotaru! I'm so glad you came on time." Mikan greeted her friends enthusiastically.

"Baka, I'm so happy for you." Hotaru said while hugging Mikan tightly.

"Arigatou Hotaru, I'm really nervous you know? It's like a dream come true." Mikan said to Hotaru when she broke off the hug.

"It's gonna be fine baka. Hyuuga is madly in love with you. Ruka said he changed a lot, and I can see the way he looks at you when we were in Bali." Hotaru said.

"Ok now, I need to play with the brides maids and the made of honor." Akito said.

"Hotaru-chan c'mon it's our turn to be beautiful." Anna said.

"Yeah, c'mon let's hurry." Nonoko said.

"Well then later baka." Hotaru said as they left Mikan sitting on her bed.

"Ok, Akito-san I'll leave my friend in your care." Mikan said.

"No problem Mikan-chan now, I'll begin with the made of honor."

In the Boys room…

"Ok, just a little more. I'll put a little powder on you ok?" Kira asked Youichi.

Youichi just nodded to Kira's question. Natsume and Ruka were fixing their neck ties in front of a huge mirror. Natsume stopped fixing his tie and sighed.

"Natsume? Something wrong?" Ruka quite concern for hi best friend, he noticed that Natsume was really quiet.

"Nothing… it's just that…"

"You can't believe that you're marrying the girl you used to loathe?" Youichi asked.

"Hn, shut it Youichi."

Youichi smirked and was about to answer back but Ruka stopped him.

"Natsume, you're the heir of Persona Hyuuga, and he arranged this marriage which means it quite real."

"I know, it's just that Ruka, don't you think Mikan and I are too young? I love her I really do, but it's just that I want to do things on my own." Natsume answered.

"Don't tell me you're backing off Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Uncle with be very furious with you and your bride to be will be devastated." Youichi said.

"I know, but… I want to learn more of our company, I want to manage it like my dad."

"I can't belive you Natsume, you're backing out on your wedding day? Are you nuts?" Ruka yelled.

Natsume looked up to his friend and smiled.

"What? Now you're smiling?"

Natsume chuckled at Ruka's mad face and hugged his best friend.

"I was just kidding, I love Mikan too much. Thanks Ruka, for helping realize that she's worth it."

"Wha…"

Youichi laughed at Ruka and said,

"Natsume loves to kid around if he's nervous. You're suppose to his best friend. Well I guess that's Natsume quite unique isn't he? Or should I say quite stupid?"

"Shut up you twerp!" Natsume gave a Youichi a light punch on his shoulders.

The three guys just laughed while fixing their tie and suites.

"Natsume, take care of her. The moment I saw her I knew you two would make a good match."

"Thank you cuz," Natsume said gratefully and messed up Youichi's hair.

"Now are yu all ready? Natsume you stand there together with you best man." Kira said.

(a/n: ok so Kira and Akito are both photographers and make-up artists).

"Ok, now let's all pose for the camera ok? Ready, 1, 2 _click_."

In the Girls room…

"Ok, now you may come out Mikan-chan," Akito said as soon as he finished putting the veil on Mikan's head.

Mikan emerged from the huge bathroom door , everyone gasped while looking at Mikan.

"My daughter," Yuka went to Mikan with tears streaming from her eyes.

Mikan hugged her mother and said…

"Mom, thank you for the gown."

Kaoru placed her hand on Yuka's shoulder, "It's time."

"Now, ladies, we'll take a picture first," Akito announced.

After the pictorials Natsume and the boys immediately went to the church, while the ladies remained for a few poses.

"Natsume, my son your mother called they're almost here, let's go in."

"Sure dad."

Natsume readied himself to march down the aisle.

As he marched he saw Eris seated in one of the pews together with her fiancée.

"Congratulations," Eris mouthed at Natsume.

Natsume smiled at his ex then continued marching. Natsume was wearing a black suite with a matching black pants. He's wearing a red polo shirt with a black bow. The others like Shiki, Ruka, Youichi and Persona were wearing the same thinglike Natsume's only that their polo shirts are white. Yuka was wearing a long gold gown with a red silky binder, Kaoru was wearing a red halter gown with a few beads on it. The three girls (Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko) were wearing a red long gown with one strap on the right shoulder with laces and beads on it.

Endless Love:

My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright

My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
(I-I-I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

When the song began the bride came out from the bridal car and entered the church. Mikan's champagne gold ball gown had layers of the finest silk and lace adorned with pearls and beads on the bodice, it had gold colored rose flowerrettes just below the waistline and on the right shoulder. It had one strap leaving her silky white left shoulder bare. Her hair was curled elegantly and she had a small tiara which held the veil tightly. She continued to march and people were looking at her intently, for she was the most beautiful bride they have seen.

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

The song continued while Natsume and Mikan were looking at each lovingly.

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

Forever  
(Ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind

'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love

As soon as Mikan reached the altar where Natsume was standing, Natsume offered his hand to his beautiful bride. Mikan took his hand and together they shared their vows.

Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind

I, Mikan Sakura, take you, Natsume, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.

And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

I, Natsume Hyuuga, take you, Mikan Sakura, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.

While Natsume said his vow tears started to fall. Mikan looked at him with teary eyes and wiped his tears away.

At the reception…

I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete  
We started over coffee, we started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin

This time it's different, dah dah dah dah  
It's all because of you, dah dah dah dah  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it through  
Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"  
It's all you had to say to take my breath away

"You know what little girl?"

"What Natsume?" Mikan asked as she and Natsume swayed with the music, they were dancing the first dance as husband and wife.

"I'm glad I met you," Natsume answered as he looked gently at his wife.

Mikan smiled at him and asked, "What's the probability of meeting you if our parents weren't friends?"

"Like the probability of finding stars during a storm."

"Quite impossible ne?"

"Yeah, but I'll find ways to met you, maybe in the next world or era?"

Mikan chuckled and kissed Natsume on the lips. They both broke the kiss and smiled and each other.

"Nastume, I love you."

"I love you more Mrs. Hyuuga."

(Chorus)  
This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one, to be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone, ooh, someone  
I finally found someone, oooh

Did I keep you waiting, I didn't mind  
I apologize, baby, that's fine  
I would wait forever just to know you were mine  
And I love your hair, sure it looks fine  
I love what you wear, isn't it the time?  
You're exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life

(Repeat Chorus)

Whatever I do, it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone

As the song ended, two lives are about to change, with their love strong and true for sure they will live happily ever after.

**YAY! Finally done…sorry kinda crappy…. If you want to see Mikan's dress… I'll post the link on my profile ok? Please review…. And thank you so much for the support.:)**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you guys.**

**With love,**

**diamondpetals18**

PS! Yep I didn't update yet…. I just found a typo…LOL…ahahahah I'm still making an epilogue…. So please bear with me….:))) thank you!


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry for the late update! Really!:(**

**Anyway here's the epilogue for this story! Ahahahahah hope you'll enjoy and appreciate it!**

**And thank you again for taking time to read this…hohohohohohoho…**

**Though I think I'm not making a sequel for this though…I'm planning to finish all my stories first… hohohoho:D anyway thanks for the unending support!^_^**

**With love,**

**diamondpetals18**

**I don't own G.A. btwXDDDD**

**Epilogue**

"Shh… Akito stop crying now. Future CEOs don't cry in public," Mikan said to her son as she stepped out of the elevator.

As if the Akito understood what his mom was saying he suddenly stopped crying and smiled at Mikan. Akito has brown eyes like Mikan and jet black hair like Natsume, he's now 2 and half but Mikan could tell he's like Natsume in many, many ways.

Mikan smiled at her son and continued to walk.

"Well, look who's here! Good morning Mrs. Hyuuga."

"Youichi! Good to see you here," Mikan greeted back.

"Ah here's Natsume's man! How are you doing Akito?" Youichi smiled at the little boy while carrying Akito.

"Look Akito daddy's here," Mikan said with a smile.

Natsume went directly to his and gave her a peck in the lips, he then turned to Youichi with a smile.

"May I carry my son?"

"No need to ask permission Mr. President, and by the way great presentation back there."

"Thanks Youichi."

"Well then I should go now and finish another paperworks, since you're having a day off tomorrow," Youichi said with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up man and get lost," Natsume said irritatingly.

"A day off? Why Natsume? What's wrong?" Mikan asked when Youichi left.

Natsume stared at his wife and smiled at her lovingly.

"It's a surprise, c'mon let's go eat I'm starved and I bet this little man is too."

"Oh I love surprises, well then let's go."

Natsume held Akito with his right hand while his left held Mikan's hand. The three Hyuugas' went home and spend a quality time together. Mikan cooked dinner while Natsume was playing with their son. As soon as they finished dinner they laughed and played together.

"He's getting hyper every day," Natsume said as he sat on the bed beside his wife.

"And he's getting smarter too," Mikan stated as she smiled at Natsume.

"Let's go to bed now, I want you to be ready for your surpire and Akito's."

Mikan nodded lied beside Natsume. They fell asleep wrap in each other's arms.

The Next day…

"A resort? Wow! Natsume this place is wonderful! Who owns this place?"

Natsume carried Akito and smiled his wife.

"Well actually this belongs to you Mikan."

Mikan stared at Natsume with confused eyes.

"Wha… what? Mine? How's that possible? And why did you bought a resort?"

Natsume handed Akito to his nanny and invited Mikan to take a walk with him.

"Remember what you asked me on our wedding day?"

_Flashback…_

_Mikan smiled at him and asked, "What's the probability of meeting you if our parents weren't friends?"_

"_Like the probability of finding stars during a storm."_

"_Quite impossible ne?"_

"_Yeah, but I'll find ways to met you, maybe in the next world or era?"_

_Mikan chuckled and kissed Natsume on the lips. They both broke the kiss and smiled and each other._

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Now, let me ask you something Mrs. Hyuuga, how much do you think is my love worth?"

Mikan stared into Natsume's eyes and answered with a huge smile on her face, "Your love is priceless Natsume."

"I knew you would say that, so I bought you this resort, as you can see the ocean it's endless and looking at it with you is really priceless, like my love for you."

Mikan grabbed Natsume's shirt and kissed him playfully on his lips. When they broke the kiss they laughed and hugged each other.

Natsume hugged Mikan behind and said, "Your love means everything to me, yours and Akito. Arigatou Mikan."

Mikan squeezed Natsume's hand and continued to watch the ocean with a smile on her face.

"Time will prove my love to you and cement my place in your heart forever. For time will give me the credibility and the believability that I need to convince you to want to spend the rest of your life with me. That I am worthy of such a commitment from you."

by Joe Arriaga


End file.
